A promise is a promise
by Keira-chan
Summary: A little boy had to leave, he left a girl with a promise that he'll come back. 7 yrs.later, Kag still hanged on to the hope that Inu willcome back,unbeknownst to her that he now stands in front of her, with a different identity, and a trick up his sleeve
1. A Peaceful Place

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. does not belong to me, y'all probably know that already right.**

****

**A promise is a promise**

**Chapter 1: A peaceful place**

" Kag-chan, wait up," yelled the little boy. He was running out of breath because of all the running . He stopped behind to take a little rest.

" Come on Inu, we're almost there," said the raven haired girl. She skidded to a stop, and went over to the little boy. She stopped right in front of him, and looked at his face. Inuyasha's face was all red and his breath was coming in short gasps, which brought a worried look at the little 8 yr old girl, Kagome.

" Ok, maybe we should rest a bit. We'll head to the playground later on." Kagome looked around the place, she spotted a huge oak tree, with its leaves still full grown, a great place to rest on.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and he suddenly smiled. Inuyasha's a month older than Kagome, but Kagome always beats him when they're running.

**(A/N: Ok, so now Kag is 8 yrs old, while Inu's 9. )**

" Inu, let's go over to that tree," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha followed where the little raven-haired girl was pointing.

He stood up and he headed to the tree without saying a word. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's retreating back and smiled.

Kagome put her hands together in the back and skipped happily, following right behind Inuyasha. She watched as Inu sat down on the grass and leaned on the tree. Kagome flopped down right beside him, and leaned on his shoulders.

Inuyasha was a bit startled, but he dare not make a move. He looked down at Kagome and he leaned his cheek on Kagome's head, and he murmured," Thank you Kag-chan."

Kagome blinked, her eyes darting upwards and she stared at Inuyasha questioningly. " Wad'ya mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

" Remember, you chose me over those guys back then," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome reminisced back when she first saw Inuyasha. He was being teased by the other kids about being half demon. Humans and even demons pushes him away from their group. She watched for a moment as he got teased, and there was one kid who yanked his ear and Inuyasha growled fiercely. He yanked the boy's collar, and he was about to punch him when Kagome ran towards him, and yanked the boy out of his hands.

" Don't you dare touch him again, or else you'll taste my fist." Kagome warned the small boy, and then she shoved him forward. Inuyasha just blinked and looked at her. Ever since then, Kagome always followed him everywhere he go, and because he couldn't take it anymore, he asked her if they could be bestfriends. Kagome instantly agreed, and Inuyasha wa so delighted. From then on, they became bestfriends, always had each other's back.

" Ohhhh that, no prob Inu-chan," Kagoem raised her small hands and put up a thumbs-up.

Inu smiled lightly, and laid his head back on to Kagome's and both fell asleep, as the wind blew away.

**A/N: I'm fallin asleep dang it. I was actually thinking of ending the chappie here, but nevermind. Anyways, the tree is the Goshinboku ****tree, I just didn't have the time to explain it yet, and it is near the well from the shrine that Kag lives.**

**_Next Day_**

" But mommy, I don't wanna go," Inuyasha cried.

" Honey, mommy doesn't wanna leave this place either, but daddy wants us to be there with him in America," Mrs. Kaitou explained softly, " plus, you'll get to see your stepbrother Sesshoumaru again."

" No! I'm not going!! And I hate stepbrother. I don't wanna leave this place ever.......and I won't leave Kag-chan behind!" Inuyasha screamed out. He went off running towards outside, and he slammed the door shut on his way out.

" Inuyasha! Hold on honey," Mrs. Kaitou yelled after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept on running, not looking back. He was running out of breath but he kept on running. Even if he's a hanyou, he's still a kid, and he's not yet in tune with his supernatural powers, heck, he can't even leap up on trees.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome walking, he turned right on the curb and he purposely avoided bumping on Kagome. He just doesn't want her to see him like this, and he's not yet ready to explain things out.

He kept on running, and he suddenly stopped right in front of the shrine, where Kagome lives. He ran up the steps, and headed to the Goshinboku tree. He looked around, finding out no one was there, he headed towards the grass spot and sat down.

He suddenly tripped right in front of the tree. The leaves swayed slightly with the breeze, and no sound can be heard except the rustling of the leaves and birds chriping.

Inuyasha's face was still slumped on the ground, and his shoulders started to shake lightly. He raised his head, he wiped his tear stained cheek with the back of his hand and sniffed.

He suddenly tried to get up, pushing himself up with both his hands . He stood up and dusted his shirt off, and stared at the tree for a while.

" Kag-chan....... I'm sorry"

He started to head off back to his house, shoulders slumped and head bowed down. He took one final look at the tree and went off.

**A/N: Oh well......btw..Inuyasha's last name is Kaitou ok? I've actually put up the first three chapters of this story a long time ago, but I've taken it out because I lacked out of ideas to what I'm actually gonna do with this story, but I've put it up once again because I have some new fresh ideas and the writer's block for this story is long gone. The recent one that I have done is only chapter 4, and I didn't take the time to edit the first three chapters, so if its really that bad gomen. reviews please =)**


	2. Problems

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me, only the plot is duh!**

****

**A promise is a promise**

**Chapter 2: Problems**

.

Kagome hurried up along the path to Inuyasha's house. She hummed a tune and she put on a big smile on her face. She suddenly reached into her pocket and took out a necklace. It was a gold necklace, and in the middle was a gold plait with angel wings on the side and in it was enscripted two names: Inuyasha and Kagome forever.

Kagome saw the necklace yesterday while she was walking home from her meeting with Inuyasha. She cheerfully bought the necklace with her saved up money, and asked the store owner if he could put in their names, and he gladly agreed to the little girl.

" I hope Inu-chan will like it," Kagome giggled, dangling the necklace from her small fingers.

" Inuyasha, where are you?!" Ms. Kaitou came out bursting of out the house. She suddenly stopped as she spotted the small raven haired girl in her front yard, and Kagome slightly tilted her head to the side and had on a confused look in her face.

" What's wrong, Mrs. Inu-chan's mommy?"

" Ah, Kagome," Mrs. Kaitou fiddled with her hands nervously. She was deciding whether she should tell her right now about the sudden moving.

" Hellowwww," Kagome jumped up and waving her hands in front of Mrs. Kaitou's face which brought her back to reality. She smiled at how the little girl is so cheerful everytime she sees her. A good friend for my son to keep.....but...... Mrs. Kaitou kneeled down in front of Kagome and pulled her into a very tight hug.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and wondered what was wrong. Mrs. Kaitou started to cry, and said," Kagome, I'm really sorry," she looked right at her face," why don't you go look for Inuyasha sweetheart, and talk to him. He might be at your secret meeting place again," Mrs. Kaitou winked at her.

" Okay........see you later Mrs. Kaitou."

" Wait! Kagome.....maybe I should tell you right now...so you'll be ready..."

" Huh?"

" Kagome....well...you see....."

**A/N: This one is really short...gomen. Reviews please! =)**


	3. Tears and Promises

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belongs to......not me! hehehe...**

****

**A promise is a promise**

**Chapter 3: Tears and promises**

Inuyasha kept on walking, his small face set to a frown. He totally didn't like the idea of leaving this place, but he knew he had to. The one and only thing that's making him worry is that he has to leave Kagome behind.

He jammed his hands into his pockets, and stopped as he felt something in his pockets. He slowly took out his hands, and out a small cute golden bracelet with an angel wing plait as its charm. In the plait was two names enscripted in gold: Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha bought it for Kagome, but the idea didn't seem good to him anymore. He was suddenly startled as he saw Kagome's frail body ran towards him, tears in her eyes, and she cling on to him tightly.

" Wha? Kag-chan?"

Kagome raised up her small head, and her cheeks were stained with her tears. She sniffed and said," Inu-chan.....why do you have to leave?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her, instead he took he hand and went off running, pulling her behind. Kagome had a confused look in her face, but decided to follow him anyways, without any questions.

Next thing Kagome knew, they were running up the shrine steps, and they passed the shrine where they lived, and stopped in front of the Goshinbonku tree. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands, and went towards the tree, sitting down on the grass.

Kagome followed him and sat beside him too. She leaned her head on his shoulders and Inuyasha leaned his head on top of her head. They stayed like that for about a minute, until Kagome broke the silence and asked, " Inu-chan, do you really......have to....leave me?"

Inuyasha's body stiffened, and his body somewhat relaxed, as he felt Kagome's tears through his shirt. He sat straight up, and took hold of Kagome's shoulders. Kagome raised her head, and Inuyasha wiped her tears with his hands. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome bursted out crying, and Inuyasha comforted her until she stopped.

As soon as Kagome started crying, Inuyasha started to explain about him moving and it went on for quite a while. Kagome only nodded her head as a sign of understanding.

" I'm really sorry Kag-chan....I don't wanna leave you either but...."

" I know," Kagome reassured," no need to explain it to me anymore...I understand."

" But, you have to promise me that you're gonna come back someday ok?"

" I will, don't worry.....and to make sure of that promise, I wanna give this to you," Inuyasha took out the bracelet from his pocket and handed it to Kagome.

" Ahhhh, so cuteeeeeee," Kagome placed the bracelet on her wrist and remembered about the necklace that she has. " Oh yeah, Inu-chan...this one's for you," Kagome handed her the necklace, and Inuyasha put it on his neck.

Inuyasha raised his head as he heard Kagome stiffled a cry. Kagome tried to hold back her tears, but just couldn't do it anymore, and Inuyasha stood up just in time as Kagome rushed into him and hugged him tightly.

" Inu-chan.........."

" Just be careful.......take care of yourself....Kagome-chan."

" I will.....and you too.....Inu-chan."

They held on to each other for about a minute more, and Inuyasha slowly released her from his grasp, and walked away. He turned back to look at her one last time, Kagome wiping her tears away waved at him....." A promise is a promise...goodbye Inu-chan."

Inuyasha waved back and whispered to himself," Goodbye, Kagome-chan."

**A/N: another short chapter. Gomen again.....i hardly have any time so yeah. Btw, the necklace and the bracelet was bought at the same store..blah blah blah. Aight, later =)**


	4. Return to Japan

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to moi! got it? okay.**

**A Promise is a Promise**

**Chapter 4: Return to Japan**

_7 years later_

" Hey sis, hurry up! Sango-chan's in the living room waiting for you," a cute, little boy named Souta yelled at his sister. He started to walk back to the kitchen and continue on eating his breakfast.

" Tell her to hang on....I'm coming!" the now 15 yrs. old Kagome yelled back. She stood up from the bed, checking her reflection in the mirror and smoothing her skimpy green uniform. She grabbed her backpack from her bed, nestled it on her shoulder and headed on downstairs.

Kagome ran from the stairs to the living room and stood in front of Sango, panting wildly. There, her bestfriend Sango sat, with her eyebrows raised and looking straight at Kagome.

" You woke up late again huh?" Sango simply asked.

" Ano.....well, I didn't get to set my alarm clock last night," explained Kagome.

" Sureeeee, anyways grab a bite to eat and let's go!"

" Yeah honey, you should get something to eat at least before you go to school," yelled Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

" That's ok mom, I'll just eat a big lunch at school today. Thanks for caring mom," Kagome waved her hand to Sango telling her for them to get going. Sango stood up from the couch and headed on towards the door, Kagome following right behind her. They both grabbed their shoes from the doorway and put it on," bye mom! Bye Souta!"

" Yeah, bye Souta, bye Mrs. Higurashi." After they said their goodbye's, they headed off towards the school.

_**Tokyo Base Airport**_

Meanwhile, a young teenage boy with white hair and gold eyes stood at the corner waiting for his baggages. His hands jammed in his pockets. He wore blue pants and black polo buttoned down, and he also wore a hat on top of hsi head top cover his ears and black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He didn't want to catch that much attention from the people, because most of them are humans.

" Hey Inuyasha! Looking stupid as usual!" a guy with a black packpack slunged on his shoulder commented. His hair tied back into a ponytail, and was also wearing a black polo buttoned down matched with black pants.

" Miroku?! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you suppposed to be back in America doing your freaking language studies?!" the now 16 year old Inuyasha furiously asked.

" That's not much of a greeting ya know? How about you go like this, 'hey Miroku pal, great to see you..I've really missed you, how have you been doing lately?' ne?" Miroku suddenly stopped because of Inuyasha's threatening glance.

Inuyasha took hold of Miroku's collar and swung his fist almost to his face and said, " I asked you, what the hell are you doing here?!"

" Ok, ok, chill Inuyasha," started Miroku, " well, I felt lonely and decided to come with ya. I asked your mom about it and she said its ok and that you might need someone's help around here. I've lived here longer than you have."

Inuyasha stopped to think for a second and he let go of his tightened hold on Miroku's collar. He went back into leaning against the wall and thought about it more. Miroku is right, he has been here longer than Inuyasha. Miroku was originally born here in Tokyo just like him, its just that Miroku moved to America about just 5 years ago. He practically knows and remembers a lot more about the things that has been going on here in Tokyo than him, since Miroku also keeps in contact with some of his relatives that still resides here in Tokyo.

Inuyasha didn't stay in contact at all with anyone here in Tokyo, even her childhood bestfriend. He decided that its better not to write to her or anything at all so she wouldn't think much about him and she could focus on her studies. Inuyasha contacted someone here just recently though, to learn about things that has happened to his childhood bestfriend...Kagome.

Just a week ago, Inuyasha once again contacted Mrs. Higurashi and informed her that he is coming back to Tokyo for vacation. As soon as Mrs. Higurashi figured out that it was Inuyasha, she suddenly started crying for joy and was about to yell Kagome's name when Inuyasha stopped her himself and told her that its better for now for Kagome not to know anything. Mrs. Higurashi agreed with him because probably Kagome will not answer to the phone because she is harboring some anger in her heart because Inuyasha has not contacted her for 7 years. However, she still hangs on to the hope that one day Inuyasha will come back for her and give her a good explanation.

Inuyasha reached into his pockets and took out his wallet. He opened it and stared at the picture that was tucked into one of its side pockets. There it was...a picture of Kagome that has just been recently taken about 2 months ago. Mrs. Higurashi sent it to him after figuring out his address from Mrs. Taikou.....Inuyasha's mother.

Miroku looked at his bestfriend who was looking at Kagome's picture and seemed to be in deep thoughts and Miroku grinned to himself. Inuyasha told Miroku about Kagome a long time ago, the first month that they've known each other. Miroku and Inuyasha met each other at a prestigious highschool that they were put into. They happened to be put in a same class group and Miroku kept on bugging Inuyasha about how glad he is that they were together. Inuyasha hated him the first time he saw him because he was so annoying but finally got use to him and they became bestfriends. Then, Inuyasha once had the guts to tell him about Kagome and Miroku listened to him very closely and after Inuyasha finished, Miroku patted him on the back and said, " Don't worry, you'll see her again one day, and I'll be there with you ok?" Practically now, its just common that they fight and tease each other.

" Inuyasha, let's go get out luggages," Miroku said which snapped Inuyasha back into reality. Inuyasha looked up and saw MIroku walking towards their luggages so Inuyasha took a look one more time at Kagome's picture and smiled to himself.

_" She grew up to be a really beautiful girl...."_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He put his wallet back into his pockets and headed towards his luggages. As he saw Miroku waving at him from the outside, he sighed to himself. Thanks to Miroku, Inuyasha got to visit here in Tokyo because he is staying into one of the condo's that Miroku owns here. Miroku is pretty rich and that goes the same with Inuyasha, since his dad also owns companies here in the Tokyo which was established recently, and he also has his own condo's.....but none of them were close to Kagome's place. The house that he used to live in when he was still a kid was still there and they still own it, but he doesn't want Kagome to see him living there, because Mrs. Higurashi informed him that Kagome still goes there to reminisce about things.

" Hey Inuyasha! The cab is waiting," Miroku simply yelled out.

" Alright, alright, I'm coming," Inuyasha walked out of the airport and stopped to look around him. Then he took a look at the necklace that was dangling from his neck with an angel wing plait with his name and Kagome's name on it, _" I'm back Kagome-chan, I'm coming for you."_

**A/N: I know...this one was a bit short one too...but I just can't think of anything for now. Anyways.....wondering why Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to know that he was coming to Tokyo? the answer's gonna be in the next chapter. And oh yeah, about their grade in school, I don't know the one that they do in Tokyo so I'll just do the same thing that they do here in America. Anyways, for later on the story, they were all put in the same grade as Kagome, even though Miroku and Inuyasha were a year older, they were still put in the same grade as them. Next chapter will be a lot longer than this one, I promise. Reviews please =)**


	5. The big plan and mall encounter

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duh!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: To my reviewers =) **

**cherryblossomz: Well, I've put this fanfic up before...like a long time ago then put it down again. Maybe you've read it before when I had it up, 'cause your name looks familiar to me too.**

**Sailor-saturn550: I'm not sure if I'm putting Shippo into the story, but I'll think about it.**

**Subaru: Yeah, Kikyo's gonna be in this story. I don't like her that much, but I've already thought up a role that she's gonna play in the story. _ grins mischievously _**

**Thankz to all my other reviewers too =)**

**A Promise is a Promise**

**Chapter 5: The big plan and the mall encounter**

" We gonna go to the mall or what?" Sango asked Kagome. They were walking home, school just finished and they decided to go to the mall.

"Yeah, but I wanna drop off my stuffs since its so heavy and I need to tell mom that I'm not gonna be home," Kagome explained. They climbed the shrine steps and headed pass the old Bone eater's well but Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks as she now stood in front of the Goshinboku tree.

Sango was startled when Kagome suddenly stopped. She turned around to look at her bestfriend and her smile turned upside down. She felt bad for Kagome because sometimes when they come across the tree all her besfriend can think about was the little boy that left her when she was only a kid. A boy who left nothing but a bracelet and a promise that he will return for her one day.

Sango walked towards Kagome and patted her on the back. " Kag-chan, forget about him for now," Kagome looked up at Sango, " please, just for today again. I just wanna go to the mall and have some fun, but I can't if you keep thinking about him and feeling sad about it."

" I'm sorry, its just that.....I really miss him," Kagome replied.

" He told you he was gonna come back right," Kagome nodded, " and if he really cares for you, he will come back. All the things that you told me about him, seems to me that he really cares for you and that he's the type of guy that wouldn't break a promise to anyone. Just trust him Kagome and put a smile on your face for kami's sake!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome's face brighten up at hearing those words from Sango. She smiled at her as a sign of thank you and Kagome turned to look at the tree one more time and she whispered to the air,

_" I'll be waiting Inu-chan."_

__

A red corvette was parked in front of the shrine unnoticable to the two girls that just passed by. The windows rolled down to reveal Inuyasha sitting in the passenger's side and beside him was Miroku.

" That was her?! Wow, you scored something big here Inuyasha! By the way, she looks a lot cuter in real life actually," Miroku exclaimed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sat there without saying a word, staring off at the distance not hearing what Miroku was saying.

Inuyasha already knew that Kagome really has changed and how she looks like now from the picture, but seeing her for real is something different. She still had that bright smile plastered on her face which always made Inuyasha's childhood days brighten up.

Inuyasha was amazed at how much this girl really had changed from the outside. She seemed to do just fine and she still looks beautiful. Inuyasha blushed at that sudden thought and was brought back to reality by a sudden jab in the ribs from Miroku.

" Stop drooling in my car, haven't seen this car for months now. Good thing my cousins really took good care of it since I last visited 7 months ago."

Inuyasha was still wincing from the pain, " You freakin...owwwww."

" Well, here I was blabbering about how you scored big from that Kagome girl and how cute her friend is too, but you just kept on daydreaming about your dreamgirl right there," Miroku ducked, missing the fist that Inuyasha had swung at him.

" You better shut up Miroku or you'll really get it. Roll up your windows too!" Inuyasha ordered while he also rolled up his windows to prevent anyone from seeing them there.

" Ok, ok, you don't have to bite my head off," Miroku pushed the button on his side to roll up the windows then turned back to Inuyasha, " so...you still goin with your plan?"

Inuyasha didn't answer Miroku back. He thought about it more and a part of him was telling him that he already wants to go see Kagome and tell her he's back and yet his other part was telling him to wait and continue on the plan.

" You gonna do the plan or what?" Miroku asked once again.

" The plan.........." Inuyasha murmured to himself.

_ Flashback_

_" So, what's the plan again Inuyasha?" asked Miroku._

_" Again?! This is the last time I'm gonna tell you this. Ok, my plan is to trick Kagome into thinking that I'm someone else and not her childhood bestfriend."_

_" And how exactly are you gonna do that huh?"_

_" Well, I'm planning to go to her school and act like a jerk to her, annoy her, irritate her until she gets pissed off at me. I'll be hanging out with her, going to her school, and I'll only trick her for 2 weeks. After that 2 weeks, I'll reveal myself to her as Inuyasha, her childhood bestfriend and that's about it," Inuyasha smiled to himself about thinking that brilliant plan._

_" And you're doing this because......"_

_" I don't really have a good reason. I just wanna play around with her that's all."_

_" Wait, first off all, if you're going to her school, you have to have a name that she won't know you by. Second of all, won't she recognize you. I mean you look different when you were young,but you still have that white hair, dog ears and golden orb eyes that she will recognize," said Miroku._

_" For the first question, I got that taken care of, I was signed up at her school by my real name, but I called them up to change it into a nickname and they put me up as Yash Taikou. They put that up to be in my classes but in the school records, they have my real name in there. Second question, I'll just lie to her. Tell her I don't know what the heck she's talking about and just shake it off," Inuyasha sat down chugging down a can of diet coke._

_" Well, what if she gets mad at you?"_

_" .........................."_

_" See that could be a problem."_

_" Well, she'll get over it."_

_" Sure, whatever. Alright then, to secure your safety when she figures it out, I'll go with you. I was also signed up at the school that you were put into, but I don't have any problems revealing my identity as Miroku Hentai."_

_Inuyasha stiffled a laugh and Miroku looked at him with an evil glance, he then truned away and said emotionally, " Was it my fault that my last name means perverts?! It's not my fault!"_

_"Oh just shut up........."_

_ End of Flashback_

" Hey Inuyasha, there they are again!" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and put on his glasses back. Both guys stared at the two girls coming down from the shrine steps laughing cheerfully at each other. Kagome and Sango headed on to the bus stop, Kagome not noticing the red corvette parked on the side. Sango took one look but then ignored it.

Inuyasha looked back at the shrine steps only to see Mrs. Higurahsi standing on top of the steps looking straight at them. Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head on the side wondering who owns that parked car and who those people in it are. As she was about to head back towards the house, she saw the windows from the car roll down to reveal Inuyasha with his glasses on. Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth to keep herself from yelling out his name. She was glad that he was finally back to Tokyo and she turned to look at her daughter standing at the bus stop just at the bottom of the stairs and smiled to herself.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head at Inuyasha and he rolled the windows back up. Inuyasha had called her the day before they came here telling her that he was coming and not to tell Kagome that he's back. He even told her about the plan while Mrs. Higurashi just laughed. She also promised not to tell Kagome about it. She watched as Kagome and Sango climb up the bus and go off while being tailed by the red corvette.

_" Inuyasha, thank you for coming back," _Mrs. Higurashi whispered into the thin air and headed back to the house.

" How about we go to the toy store? I want to buy Souta something for doing my chores last Saturday 'cause I was loaded with homework," Kagome suggested while munching on a potato chip. Sango nodded her head and both girls started to walk to the toy store, while a bit farther behind them follows Miroku.

They both followed Kagome and Sango at the mall and Inuyasha went off to get a drink. He told Miroku to wait for him there but as soon as Miroku caught sight of Sango, he couldn't help but to follow her.

Sango suddenly stopped walked and looked in back of her. Miroku hid on the corner where it was crowded with people before Sango caught sight of him. Kagome looked at her bestfriend with a questioning look on her face and Sango just smiled. They started walking again and then Sango turned around one more time which startled Miroku.

Miroku turned to the lady that was walking and started to talk to her as if he knew her. Sango was still staring at him but she walked off with Kagome. The lady looked at Miroku and he apologized and went on following the girls.

" Kagome, someone's definitely following us," Sango whispered. Kagome slyly looked in back of her and turned back to Sango, " Maybe that's just your imagination. No one's following us, there's like a lot of people here. How can you tell?"

" Not just anyone, that guy with the black polo and pants, the one with the glasses on," Sango mentioned, " I didn't see him just now, I also saw him a while ago in a parked car in front of the shrine. I have a really good vision and I saw him with someone else on the car and he was tailing the bus we were on a while ago."

" Should we report him somehow?" Kagome asked.

" No, we don't have any evidence that he is stalking us. Whatever I say, he might be able to turn it around. Ok, Kag start running and go around the corner and I'll follow you and then stop right there when you turn on the corner. Then I'll see if he followed us then I'll grab him by the neck."

" Alright, that sounds fun," giggled Kagome, " you count."

"1, 2, !"

Miroku saw the two running and he picked up his pace and followed them, "_Where the heck are they going now?"_

Kagome was running in front of Sango and she was almost to the corner. She was laughing to herself thinking of how silly this seems. Kagome skidded to a stop and swiftly turned to the corner. As she turned she didn't see someone with white hair, black sunglasses, and a baseball cap that was turning from the corner too and her thin body made a sharp contact with the other person's strong muscular body. She bumped into him and she was pushed back and she fell hard on her butt, while the guy's glasses and hat was knocked off from him.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl wincing from the pain and his eyes went wide open as he recognized Kagome. He tucked the necklace that Kagome gave him inside his polo. Kagome looked up and murmured a 'sorry' but she stopped because of the guy standing in front of her.

_" White hair.....dog ears," _Kagome said to herself,_ " gold eyes........"_

" Hey Kagome-chan, I got him!" Sango was straddling Miroku, tightening her grip on Miroku's collar. Miroku winced but startled as he saw Kagome on the floor and Inuyasha standing in front of her, without the glasses or hat.

" Kagome-chan? What are you doing on the floor?" Sango looked at Inuyasha, " Did you hurt Kagome? Why you?!"

" Inu.....Inuyasha?"

Sango turned to Kagome, her face with the look of confusion. She then turned to look at Inuyasha, letting go of Miroku's collar. Inuyasha just stood there, his gaze transfixed on Kagome, not knowing what to say. Kagome stood up with teary eyes and walked towards Inuyasha. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and hugged him tight, tears coming down from her eyes. Inuyasha's body remained stiff though, he wanted to respond back to Kagome but then again, his stupid part is interfering with his mind.

Inuyasha looked at the two in front of him and down to the girl that he longed for, he shut his eyes and then said --

" Let go of me....." Kagome's body stiffened and she released her tight hold on Inuyasha and she looked up at him questioningly, " I'm not Inuyasha......"

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 5. That was long enough for now right. Please keep on supporting my story, I would greatly appreciate it and it would motivate me to keep writing. Please review =)**


	6. Simple lies and new students

**DiScLaImEr: InUyAsHa BeLoNgS tAkAhAsHi!!!! NoT mE =(**

**A/N: I've never been scared in my whole life.... me and my parents were going to this b-day party of one of their friends, and my dad was driving. Then, my dad was like going so fast and then this car just came out of nowhere. So, as usual my dad honked, then the guy from the other car made the finger thing, my dad did the same. My mom was scolding my dad, while I was just like staying quiet on the back listening to some music. Then, I saw the car again, it was on our right side. He made the finger again, and my dad did the same...again. So, I got scared for my dad, I told him to stop and my mom did the same but my dad was starting to get mad and all that shit. The guy had his windows rolled down and yelled, saying to park on the side so they can have a fight. He turned on the corner thinking that my dad would do the same, but then he didn't. We kept on going, when after like 5 mins, I saw the fucking car again on the left side, he was gonna make a left turn, he honked his horn to get my dad's attention, and he told him to park again. It was a red light, so the car was stopped, my dad was about to get off the car but then my mom was stopping him, while I was just like mortified. ( Seriously, I don't like people fighting, especially my parents.) My mom was saying sorry, but then the guy was all like, " No, come down here." Then the lights turned green, so my dad went off. My mom told him to go fast and lose the guy, so he did. Good thing, we didn't see him again. Man, I was really scared, I mean if it was someone else's parents, I would really think that was cool, but NO its not. anyways, I'm sorry about this long A/N thing about my life, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A Promise is a promise**

**Chapter 6: Simple lies and new students.**

Kagome stepped back, her body shaking, tears falling from her eyes. She shook her head, mumbling 'no' to herself over and over again. Sango rushed in to guide Kagome and looked up at the guy standing in front of them. He was just like how Kagome described her childhood bestfriend. White hair, golden orb eyes and on top of that dog ears. It was rare to find any more hanyou's living in this world with that sort of identity. She knows those kinds off stuff since her ancestors used to be demon slayers and her father taught her things about demons.

Kagome kneeled on the floor crying to herself, while Sango tried to support her body. Miroku looked at Kagome then back to Inuyasha, only to find him looking straight at him with an evil look. Miroku sweatdropped since he knew it was his fault for ditiching Inuyasha. They weren't planning to expose themselves to Kagome until school on Monday.

Miroku tried to think of some sort of an excuse, " Oh yeah, my friend here," Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back, " is _really_ sorry about bumping into you and for you, " Miroku looked at Sango which was returned by an evil look, " I wasn't stalking you, well, maybe I was, but I just wanted to know your name."

" Why do you even want to know?," snapped Sango while Kagome lay in her arms still trying to get over the shock.

" Well, I was just curious that's all," Miroku replied.

" Curious my ass, like we'll ever give you our nam-" Sango was cutted off as Kagome got up quietly. She smoothed her clothes and silently wiped her tears away.

" Sorry," Kagome mumbled, she looked up at Inuyasha, " I thought you were someone I know....."

Inuyasha just looked at her without saying a word. He's trying to fight himself from pulling Kagome close to him and to finally hug her. Miroku could tell he was having a hard time so he pulled him in the arm and walked off.

" We'll see you girls around, me and my friend here have to go," Miroku waved while Inuyasha quietly followed.

Sango turned to look at Kagome only to find her smiling, " I guess I've been thinking about him again, he sure looks a lot like him, but if that was really Inuyasha then he would have told me right?"

" Kagome-chan," Sango said sadly.

" Ah, forget about that, we're suppose to be going shopping," Kagome exclaimed. Sango smiled and nodded. She pulled Kagome to the toy store that they were heading to.

Kagome followed with a smile plastered on her face as she looked down and pulled up her right sleeve up to reveal a gold bracelet with an angel plait with Inuyasha's name and hers, _" I know you're coming back.....I'll be waiting...."_

_ Monday Morning_

" So, waddya guys do over the weekend?" Yuka asked. The four girls were hanging out inside the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring indicating school has begun. Kagome sat on one of the desk while Sango was standing up beside her so as her other two close friends Yuka and Erin.

" Nothing," Sango and Erin mumbled at the same time. Kagome remained quiet, looking really bored. She laid her chin in her upturned palm looking at the clock.

" Well, didn't you guys went to the mall last Friday?" Yuka asked Sango. That question seemed to snap Kagome out of her thoughts as she remembers the guy that she saw at the mall. Sango cast a worried look at Kagome then looked at Yuka with an evil glance.

Yuka wore a confused look on her face, same with Erin. Sango mouthed the name " Inuyasha' which made the two remember about the incident. Sango told them over the phone last Saturday while Kagome stayed on the line keeping quiet about it. They're practically the only friends of Kagome that knows about Inuyasha.

" You just had to open your big mouth Yuka," snapped Erin. Yuka shrugged a 'sorry' while both girls shook their heads. They were startled as Kagome spoke.

" Don't need to worry about anything guys. I'm over that!" Kagome smiled at them but the girls knew she still wasn't fine. Two reasons, she was still embarassed about hugging the stranger and she made a fool of herself.

The bell suddenly rang indicating the beginning of school. Kagome sighed in relief, _" Finally, at least with these lessons, my mind would forget about him for a while."_

Students bursted in through the classroom doors and the class started to fill up so Sango, Yuka and Erin took their seats. In their class, the type was divided, half of the class was all humans and the other half was demons, all were pretty much disciplined and dare not to make any troubles during school. Sango sat on Kagome's left side, Yuka sat in front of Kagome, while Erin sat in front of Sango. Kagome looked up only to see Hojou's smiling face, " Ohayo Kagome-chan!"

" Oh hi Hojou-kun," Kagome sweatdropped. Hojou was also a friend of Kagome's although not as close as the girls. Hojou has a crush on Kagome which is so obvious to everyone, however Kagome chose to ignore him having a crush on her and just focused more on other things. A lot of girls like Hojou since he is a cute guy, but can be quite clueless at times.

Hojou took his seat on the desk at Kagome's right side still smiling to himself, saying hi to the girls that were sitting beside him. Kagome shook her head and sighed while Sango turned around to look at her," Poor Kagome-chan."

Kagome laughed at herself along with Sango. Erin and Yuka were talking about the homework from last week when Erin suddenly looks up to see their teacher Mrs. Kairo entering the door along with two other cute guys. Yuka checked the Erin's paper while Erin checked out the two new students with their blue uniforms on, the other one was a really cute guy with black hair tied in a ponytail, and the next one which shocked Erin was a guy with white hair tied into a ponytail, golden eyes and dog ears on top of his head.

Erin elbowed Yuka and she looked up at her questioningly. Erin pointed at the two new students as Yuka stared at them shocked. Both girls watched the students walked to the front of the class following Mrs. Kairo. Kagome and Sango didn't seem to notice, nor does the other students.

**{A/N: Sorry, just wanna tell you that the demons practically all look like humans on the outside ok. It's really rare to find a hanyou in their place. Also, as the story goes on, I'm not gonna be putting much emphasis on how hanyou's and demons are put in the same world as the humans, because its not the kind of demons that likes to kill humans, they're somewhat like Sesshoumaru. I also won't be talking much about how Inuyasha's a hanyou, its just gonna be like he's a human except when he's fighting. ANyways, really sry about this AN...on with the story!}**

Mrs. Kairo looked at the class and coughed to catch their attention. Everyone turned to look at her even Kagome and Sango. Then, Kagome noticed the two students beside Mrs. Kairo and her eyes opened wide at the sight. Sango also noticed them too, while the other girls were giggling to themselves and whistling.

" Well class, we have new students here with us today. This is Mr. Hentai Miroku," Mrs. Kairo pointed at him while the other class laughed, " and this is Mr. Taikou Yash," she pointed at him next. Kagome looked at him only to see him gazing at her intently. She ignored the look thinking more about his last name, it was the same as her childhood bestfriend.

" Whoo, a hanyou and a pervert! This class is getting better!" one of the boys from the back yelled out.

" Was it my fault that I was blessed with that last name," cried Miroku which made the other girls laugh. Inuyasha elbowed him in the stomach.

" Wow, new hot looking guys! And its also pretty rare to find any more hanyou's living here in our place, but thank god he's cute!" one of the girls giggled in.

" Well you girls are looking quite hot too," Miroku winked which made the girls swoon. Inuyasha once again elbowed him in the stomach which was enough to stop him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome but she looked as if she was in deep thinking.

" Oh quit it people!" Sango snapped at the group of girls that were giggling to themselves, also mumbling about how hot the new students are. That caught Miroku's attention, he looked at her and their eyes met. Yuka and Erin watched the scene unfolding beneath them while Kagome still remained thinking. Miroku winked at Sango which made her sigh in disgust.

" Ok everyone, be quiet! Stop this nonsense. Anyways, Miroku you'll be sitting in back of Sango," that brought a smile on Miroku's face and Sango slapped herself on the forehead, " Yash, you'll be sitting in back of Kagome. Please raise your hands girls."

Kagome bonked herself on the head before raising her hand, Sango did the same thing to herself.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards them. Kagome lowered her hand and pretended to be reading something from her book to avoid catching a simple glance from Inuyasha. Sango put her hand down and turned her gaze away from a grinning Miroku. Both guys took their seats. After Inuyasha passed by, Kagome focused at the agenda written on the board as she heard whispers from the other students at how lucky she is because Inuyasha was sitting in back of her. She didn't want to look at him because she was still ashamed of what she did last time.

Inuyasha observed the back of Kagome's head thinking to himself. He tilted his head to the right and what he saw shocked him a bit, Kagome still has the bracelet that he gave her a long time ago. He smiled because of that then he suddenly remembered what he came here for. His lips turned slightly into a mischievous smile, _" Time to put the plan into action...."_

**A/N: I decided to cut it off on this one, since my hands are getting tired. Btw, he still has the necklace, its just that its tucked in his shirt. :Thankz 2 those who reviewed, but I only got a few reviews. Come on people keep reviewing or I won't continue this story. Of course the writer wants feedback to their stories and if they receive only a few, nothing motivates them to keep writing. I saw a lot of you who put me in the author alert thing, but you guys didn't review. Come on, please review.**


	7. Annoying Jerk

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.........you know the rest already don't you? **

**Yes: That's good**

**No: go figure**

READ THIS

A/N: Hey, thankz to all my readers who reviewed =) Because I got a lot of reviews, I was in a good mood and decided to put up chapter 7 today. SO yeah, thankz again. Btw, one of my readers corrected me about Miroku's last name. HOUSHI actually means monk '' So, sorry about that confusion thing. I've read a lot of fanfics, and about 2 or 3 of them, they also have the houshi word meaning pervert, so I thought it was. I"M REALLY SORRY for that stupid mistake of mine hehehe. But thankz for correcting me. ( I'm not Japanese, so yeah..I should have checked that first huh?")

To 3 of my readers:

Fluffbug: Actually, I've already mentioned Sess in the other chapter, but I didn't really put him in just describe him as Inuyasha's bro, but I might put him into action later. I'm not sure about Koga though...

SilverSorceressofthemoonandthenight : WHoa, that's long! Anyways, thankz for correcting me about the Houshi thing. I really appreciate it.

DrewsAngel: I've mentioned to what Inu's reason for that. He's just doing it for fun that's all =)

**A Promise is a Promise**

**Chapter 7: Annoying jerk **

After assigning the seats, their teacher announced that they could have about 30 minutes of free time since she has to finish grading their reports. Everyone cheered happily, drumming their desks and whistling.

Sango stood up from her desk and stretched her arms up high, pretending as if she didnn't care whether Miroku or _Yash_ was there. She took a peak at Kagome, seeing that she hasn't even stood up from her desk. Her body remained stiff, feeling the look that Inuyasha was giving her from behind.

Yuka also stood up and tried to break the silence, ignoring the two guys who were staring at Sango and Kagome, " So, what should we do? Kagome, do you have your cards with you?"

That seem to snap Kagome back to reality. _" Maybe he doesn't remember me, or if he does, who cares? I said sorry already," _Kagome thought to herself. She stood up from her desk and reached for her backpack, taking out the cards." How about a round of go fish?" Kagome asked the other three, ignoring Inuyasha from behind.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, him seeing Miroku looking at him nodded his head, a sign to begin their plan. Miroku grinned wide and also stood up from his desk.

The other three nodded in unison when Kagome asked them. Erin saw Miroku stood up from the desk but decided to ignore him as Inuyasha also stood up, walking towards the girls. the four of them grouped their desks together, Kagome with the cards on her hands starts to give it out.

" Nice seeing you again girls!," Miroku said looking at Kagome and Sango."Mind if we join you ladies?" Miroku asked. The other four looked up, Sango glaring at him but he just continued to smile at her which really ticked off Sango. Kagome glanced at Sango, remembering that she's still mad at this guy since he practically stalked them at the mall.

" Uhhh, yeah sure," Kagome agreed.

**A/N: I'm gonna start calling Inuyasha, Yash now whenever she's around the girls**

" Hey Yash! Get over here!" Miroku called from behind. Inuyasha came walking towards the girls, replacing his serious face with a smiling one.

" You girls sure you want us to join? You might lose," said Yash which kind of ticked off Kagome.

" We won't lose, we're pretty good at this game," bragged Kagome. The other three girls smiled, thinking to themselves that this would be a piece of cake. Everytime someone challenges Kagome, they end up losing. She's not that good at this game, but when someone challenges her, expect her to win at the end.

" Oh really?" Yash asked, raising his eyebrows. He took a seat beside Kagome, Kagome smiling confidently not even minding the embarassing incident that happened at the mall when she hugged this stranger.

Miroku took the other seat beside Sango. " Hey babe, really nice to see you again."

Sango glared at him evilly, " Don't you call me babe or else I'm gonna smack you so hard."

Miroku suddenly turned to Erin, " What's her name?"

Sango looked at Erin, waving her hands from behind as a sign not to tell him her name. Erin grinned miscievously, " Her name's Sango and this is Yuka and Kagome. My name's Erin."

Sango slapped herself on the forehead. Miroku turned back to her, with a grin plastered on his face, " Sango, that's a cute name."

She ignored him and exclaimed, " Come on let's start the game!"

Everyone nodded, Kagome giving out the cards but stopped when Yash leaned into her and whispered, " I ain't losing to a crybaby like you."

Kagome snapped right there, " Me? A crybaby? Yeah right!"

Everyone looked at the two, " Yeah you are. Remember when you hugged me at the mall, then crying Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha mimicking the scene.

" That was an accident! I thought you were someone I know, and I cried because......because....why am I explaining anything to you anyways. You...you...JERK!" yelled Kagome out loud, standing straight at up, looking angrily at Inuyasha, which took the attention of practically everyone on the class.

" Ms. Higurashi, no yelling at my class. I woud appreciate it if you keep your voice down!" the teached scolded.

Sango pulled Kagome back down to her desk. Kagome mumbled a 'sorry' then went back to giving the cards. A group of girls went over to their desk, " Kagome-chan, you did not just call Yash-kun here a jerk."

Kagome tried to ignore the voices, keeping her anger inside of her.

" Yash-kun, excuse Kagome-san in here. She's not always like that."

" Yeah, Yash-kun, we're sure she didn't mean it."

" Nobody in this class is like that. Miroku-san, Yash-kun, excuse Kagome here," apologized the other girls.

Inuyasha just laughed, looking at Kagome's expression. Her fists were tight curled on the table, trying to keep calm. Sango, seeing she was having a hard time scolded the other girls, " Will you all go back to your seat?" The other girls pretended like they didn't hear her and kept on apologizing to Yash and Miroku. Sango stood up and glared at them, " NOW!"

The group of girls scampered in fright, going back to their seats, frightened by Sango's rage. Sango sat back down, mumbling something about stupid, flirty girls.

Kagome took a deep breath and started to hand out the cards again. Sango, seeing what she's doing, said, " Alright, guys let's start!"

Everyone took their cards but not before Yash and Miroku bragged one more time.

" I'm really good at this game. But don't worry ladies, me and Yash we'll go easy on you," said Miroku.

" You don't have to go easy on us because one of us can take both of you down," Sango pointed at Kagome.

" Right, like a crybaby like her can beat us," Yash teased.

" Well this crybaby ain't gonna let an annoying jerk win this fight!" Kagome said.

" Alright, Miroku and Yash against the four us," Yuka announced.

" Oh wait, how about me and Sango-san against you guys," Miroku suggested smiling sweetly at Sango's way.

" How about....HELL NO!" Sango was about to smack him on the face but he caught her hand mid-air. Miroku gazed at her which made Sango's heart flutter.

Sango turned deep red then pulled her hand from his grasp, blushing deep red while MIroku just looked at her innocently.

" Okay, whoever loses gets to be a slave for a day. They get to order that person around. We could do it today after the 10 rounds of this game, whoever wins, you can do anything to them," Erin suggested, " You guys in or out? 'Cause I know us girls are all in."

Kagome grinned mischievously and turned to Yash, " You in? I mean, I'll understand if you wanna back up right now."

" Keep dreaming crybaby!"

" Alright then let's start!"

**A/N: Sorry, if this was pretty short, well, who do you think is gonna win. Who's gonna end up being the slave for a day? hahahaha, only I know the answer. Reviews please =) ONEGAI! REVIEWS.**


	8. Forgetting the Punishment

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is so cute and all that! Oh sorry, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me btw. '

**A/N: **As I said, thankz for correcting me about the Houshi thing. So I edited the other two chapters, and just consider Miroku's last name is Hentai. Even if it does sound stupid LOL. Anyways, thankz again for the reviews. I got a lot now ) But keep on going people ) I'm really sorry if I haven't updated for a while, I got sick after I just came from San Jose and I'm getting pretty busy because school just start. I'm kind of dizzy right now, 'cause I'm still sick but I forced myself to get up and write out this chapter that's been on my mind for several days now, I'm serious people! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

A promise is a promise

Chapter 8: Forgetting the punishment

" I can't believe we lost...to THEM" Sango cried in disbelief. The four girls handed down their cards as Miroku put down his cards and said go fish. They didn't even win one single time. Yash won 5 times, while Miroku won the other half.

Yash grinned at Kagome, " 10 times, we win!" Yash high fived Miroku, grinning at each other.

Kagome massaged her forehead feeling as if she's getting a headache because of all this. She pouted and glanced at the other girls. Sango seems irritated since Miroku is smirking and looking at her, while the other two seemed so calm about it.

" You girls lose. I told you nobody can beat me and Miroku in this game. We're the best!" Yash bragged. Kagome covered her ears, pretending as if she couldn't hear Yash. She found his voice to be so irritating.

Miroku suddenly sat straight up, a bright idea popping into his mind. He pushed away from the desk and called Yash. " Excuse us girls for a minute ok?"

He got up, so did Yash. They went to the corner whispering something to themselves.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, she's starting to feel something bad coming their way. She saw Miroku whispering in Yash ears, and his lips turned into a smirk. He looked at her and he seemed to be laughing.

Kagome turned her gaze away when Sango suddenly spoke up. " Kagome-chan, how come you didn't get to beat them? We know that you're not good at this game at all, but you win everytime you fight with guys," Kagome just shrugged. She herself doesn't even know why she lost to this guys.

" Maybe they cheated," said Yuka. The girls looked at the two whispering in the corner with suspicious eyes. The other two didn't seem to see it though.

" Nah, maybe they're just really good at this game that they were able to outsmart Kagome here," Erin said but then suddenly turned her suspicious glance at Kagome, " Or maybe Kagome-chan here lost in purpose because she likes Yash," she whispered.

Kagome sat straight up and looked at Erin like she couldn't believe that she could say something like that. Erin saw her expression and sweatdropped as her shocked expression turn into an evil look directed right at her.

Kagome was about to response to Erin when Yash and Miroku went back to the desks. Miroku placed his hands on the desk, not sitting down while Yash remained standing up.

The four girls looked questioningly at Miroku. Miroku smiled at them and started, " Well, me and Yash here came up with a better idea of the ocnsequence thing."

" NO, you are not gonna change it. We made a deal on that!" complained Yuka while the other three nodded.

" We didn't change it at all, it's just gonna be a lot easier for SOME of you." Miroku grinned mischievously while the others just listened to him closely.

" Ok, Yuka and Erin, you two are off the hook."

" Huh?" the two mentioned girls were confused to what he meant.

" Well, me and _Inu-_ I mean Yash here," Miroku sweated while Yash widened his eyes. However, that did catch Kagome's attention, but ignored it when Miroku corrected himself, " thought of something better."

" Just get straight to point Houshi," said Sango.

" Ok, me and Yash decided to let Yuka and Erin off the hook, meaning you don't have to be slaves for us even if you did lose." The two girls cheered but then quieted down when Sango glared at them.

" Well, what about the two of us?" Kagome asked.

" Well, you two still have to do it. We let them off the hook since it's not really them that challenged us, but you two. We also decided to each have a slave. Kagome-sama, you go with Yash, while Sango-chan goes with me."

" What?!" Kagome and Sango both cried in unison.

" Kagome, Sango...Quiet down!" the teacher yelled which made the two girls sat back down.

Yash sat back down and said, " You two have to do that. It's still the same thing as we have made a deal on. Its just that Yuka and Erin aren't with you."

Kagome glared at him evilly which Yash returned with a smile. She looked at Sango to find her looking as if she has given in to the idea. Kagome sighed, then nodded her head, " Alright then, if that's what you want..Jerks!"

Yash coughed, " You mean, sir by that."

Kagome gritted her teeth and said, " Yes, sir."

* * *

Students bursted out the open doors cheering as school is over. Students chattered away happily with their friends. Yuka and Erin waved goodbye to Kagome and Sango and went on to some of their other friends.

Kagome and Sango stood up from their desks and was about to head on outside when they were stopped by Miroku at the doors.

" Where are you girls going?" Miroku asked.

" Go mind your own business!" Sango yelled.

" But today, you're mine Sango-chan," Miroku winked while Sango's face turned into a look of disgust. Hearing Miroku say that, some students that were left behind looked at them, wondering what he meant by that. The guys started to whistle, thinking about something else that it meant.

" Don't say that out loud you freak. They might take it the wrong way." Sango said between her gritted teeth.

" Well then, say goodbye to Kagome-sama and let's go!" Miroku smiled.

" Let's go? Where?" Kagome asked.

" Me and Sango-chan are going to the movies." Miroku simply said.

" No, but its time to go home."

" Well, we have a cellphone, which means go call your parents and tell them you'll be home around 9, because I'm taking you with me Sango, and Yash is taking you somewhere too Kagome-sama."

" Hell no, I ain't going with that jerk anywhere," Kagome exclaimed.

" Well too bad," Yash said from behind. " You girls are our slaves for today and you haven't even started. So, let's go Kagome. Say goodbye to your friend."

Kagome sighed, " I'll see you tomorrow Sango."

" Alright, hey pal," she turned to Yash, " if anything bad happens to my friend here, I'm not going to think twice about slitting your throat!" Sango threatened which seemed to take effect as she saw Yash gulped.

Yash somewhat felt that Sango wasn't kidding at all and he won't think twice about responding to that threat. _" Besides,_" he thought to himself, _" I'm not about to let anything happen to Kagome."_

Yash pulled Kagome away from the two and out in the open, while Miroku just grinned at Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and walked out, Miroku following from behind.

Yash handed Kagome his bag, " Here! Carry it for me."

Kagome took it without an argument. She doesn't want to yell at him again since she's already getting a headache and she feels as if her head is gonna explore any minute now. However, she didn't show any signs of weakness to Yash at all.

Yash glanced at her and saw her having trouble carrying the bag. He quickly took it back relieving Kagome since that was really heavy. She looked at Yash and saw him looking at her worriedly.

" What? It's just that it was really heavy stupid! I'm a girl, just so you know, guys are stronger than girls."

Yash grinned, " Well, you finally accepted your own weaknesses."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Where are we going anyways?"

" To your house." Yash calmly stated. Kagome gave him a look with a clear meaning ' who said you can come to my house'

" What?" Yash looked at her, " Don't you wanna go home?"

" But I thought..." Kagome was getting a lot more confused just now.

" I was just kidding around with the slave thing. Miroku took it pretty seriously since he really liked that friend of yours," Kagome suddenly had the look of concern for her friend, since she doesn't know what could happen to her. Yash seeing her worried face tried to assure her, " Don't worry, even though my friend's a pervert, he's not gonna take advantage of a girl in a bad way. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"Riiight! Well then, I can go home now right? See ya!" Kagome waved, feeling relieved that she doesn't have to do anything for this stranger. However, deep inside her, she felt safe with him in some kind of way. She was about to walk away from him when she got pulled back by him. Kagome not expecting him to do that, lost her balance and fell against him.

Kagome fell against his chest. She blushed at the sudden contact, feeling the warmth emitting from his body. Inuyasha didn't notice that his arms were looped around her waist, neither did Kagome. She looked up, only to find Yash gazing at her. Yash's golden eyes met Kagome's blue ones. A flash of memory went through Kagome's mind.

She remembered the time where she laid on Inuyasha's lap when they were kids, laughing with each other about things that happened to them at school. Kagome snapped back to reality when Yash's hold on her waist loosened.

Kagome blushed deep red. She pushed her hands against Yash's chest to get up. She coughed, smoothing her skirt. Yash noticed her red face but decided to ignore it, since he doesn't want to embarass her anymore.

" I'm going with you. I'll drop you off since you're getting a headache aren't you?" Yash couldn't help being worried about Kagome. He even decided to stop annoying her just for today since she's having a hard time already. Tomorrow's a good day..so yeah.

" I didn't know you care," Kagome sarcastically said, her face back to normal.

" I don't." Yash pointed out, which he knew was a total lie. " I just want you to be alright for tomorrow."

Kagome raised her eyebrows suspiciously," And why is that?"

" Because you'll be giving me a tour around. I haven't been here for a long time..."

" You mean you were born here?" Kagome suddenly interested.

" Yeah, I was born here, but then I moved when I was just a kid."

Kagome's face lit up, she suddenly had the suspicion that this might be Inuyasha. He might have forgotten his memories from when he was a kid. Yash seeing Kagome's expression slapped himself mentally for opening his big mouth.

" I didn't live here in Tokyo. I lived far away from here, I never really had any friends." Inuyasha phewed when Kagome sighed.

" Oh...Anyways, who said I'll be giving you a tour?"

" It's the least you can do since I won't be making you my slave."

Kagome growled, but then thought that giving him a tour wouldn't hurt at all. If she agreed on being his slave, who knows what he'll want to do to her.

Kagome followed Yash, heading to a black corvette. Yash thanked Miroku in his head for this. Miroku was loaded with cars here in Tokyo that he left with some relatives of his. He had two, the red one and this black one. Yash took the black one, because Miroku insisted that he take the red one.

" Nice car," complimented Kagome from behind. Yash opened the passenger door for Kagome while she raise her eyebrows again.

Yash rolled his eyes and said, " I just don't want you to scratch my car with that nail of yours."

" Well then, I don't need to say thank you at all."

Yash went to the other side, turned on the engine and went off. Yash was about to head on to her house when he remembered that he's not supposed to know.

He turned to her and asked, " Where do you live anyways? In a run-down place somewhere, or in that trash can over there?"

Kagome glared at him, " Excuse me if I might not be as rich as you, but I do live in a nice place. Turn right at that corner, head straight and you'll see a _big _shrine, you can drop me off there."

Yash already knew that of course, but pretended that he didn't and even added some rude comments about her house. He saw the corner and turned right. Neither one of them spoke at all as he reached the shrine. He made a U-turn and stopped right in front of the shrine steps.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her backpack on the side. She nestled her backpack on her shoulders and opened the door. She was about to mumble a 'thank you' to Yash when her mom came running down from the shrine steps.

Yash saw Mrs. Higurashi coming down from the shrine steps. His face lit up a bit as she glance his way and smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi went towards the car, thinking of a plan to make Inuyasha stay for even just a few minutes. She went over to them with a big smile on her face.

" Mom, what are you doi-" Kagome was cutted off when Mrs. Higurashi spoke.

" Kagome, why don't you invite your friend to come in for just a few minutes?"

Yash smiled sweetly directed right at Mrs. Higurashi while Kagome pouted.

" Well, mom, you can't really consider the guy my friend," Kagome pointed out.

" What do you mean Kagome?" Yash opened the door on his side and stepped out. Yash put his arms around Mrs. Higurashi. " We're friends Mrs. Higurashi, and of course I would like to chat with you for a few minutes, but only if Kagome would agree to it."

Mrs. Higurashi looked pleadingly at Kagome. Kagome couldn't believe that her mom only saw this guy today and yet she's actually under his charms now. Kagome couldn't help but just sigh. She nodded her head, making her mom cheer for joy.

Yash couldn't help but smile. He still had his arms around her mom. She guided Yash up the shrine steps and into the house, followed by a pouting Kagome.

_" What did mom see in that guy?" _Kagome couldn't help asking herself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** You guys didn't really expect Inuyasha and Miroku to win huh? Mostly the reviews that I got was in the favor of Inu and Miroku being the slave so I thought that I should pull in something like this in the story. But anyways, this chapter was kind of in a rush but I do hope that you still like it. More goodies on the next chapter..so you guys review! The more you review, the faster I type!! HEHEHEHE!


	9. Smack, Slap, Smack

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick and tired of this thing. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

A/N: My updates are getting slower everyday. I'm trying to handle a lot of stuff right now, and I don't get to write anymore during schooldays because of all my stupid homework and my volleyball games. I'm also starting to work on another Inuyasha fanfic, and I'm trying to finish my other FY fanfic too. So yeah, I'm really sorry guys.

**Thankz to my reviewers:**

**SilverSorceress**

**Thunderingwolfdemonofthenight**

**Kaguya99**

**KittySeishin**

**StaryKegome**

**FirePrincesstheoneandonly**

**inu'sgirl67**

**Sanci : **I love ur fanfic btw

**Snoochie: **Thankz 4 telling me, I fixed it. You're the second one who noticed that. Good job

**TieYunGoddess: **Fixed it thankz. You're the first one to notice that.

**rfrchick22: **Don't worry they will all get together

**Sailor-Saturn550**

**ShenjiDemon**

**Kagome-Kill-Kikyo**

**VampyreMistress99**

**Goddessoftheflames: **don't worry, she's gonna know soon enough

**pandabamboo**

**Cherryblosomz**

**kklover**

**Neko-Yuff16: **Kikyo is gonna be in the story, don't know about Naraku though. I don't know if Sesshy is gonna play a big part, but I'll see. He's gonna be nice to Inuyasha, don't worry..if he happens to get in.

**BabyInu- **checked out ur story and I'm sorry cause I forgot to review. Anyways, its kind of the same at first, but then its not really. But its really good

**Inulova4lyfe**

**Chibineko192**

**Sleeping chick: **Aww, thankz.

**To all other reviewers that I missed. Sorry, I'll put you guys up next time, so keep reviewing. Thankz y'all**

* * *

****

A promise is a promise

Chapter 9: Smack, Slap, Smack

" It wasn't that bad Kagome. He didn't make me do anything at all, he even payed for the ticket," Sango said while munching on some chips. Sango and Kagome were both eating lunch at the quad area. They were able to hide from Yash and Miroku when they crept out of the classroom a while ago.

" Anything bad happen?" asked Kagome. She kept on looking around for a sign of Yash. She doesn't even know whether she wants them to spot them or not.

" Well, he was a freakin pervert that's all. He couldn't keep his filthy hands on himself for a minute. I ended up slapping him throughout the movie. Man, Kagome, if you saw his face last night, you'll crack up. It was so red, with my handprints on it," Sango laughed.

" Please Sango, come with me to tour Yash around?" Kagome begged, completely changing the topic.

Sango raised her eyebrows at her, " Why did you say yes anyways?"

" I couldn't say no, especially when my mom told him yes. He just asked her last night, then she just agreed like its no big deal." Kagome crumpled up the potato chip bag in her hands, throwing it in the trash can.

" What did your mom see in that guy anyways?" Sango increduosly asked.

" Same question that's in my mind. Can't she see that I hardly even know him? That he might hurt me? I told her about that last night and she told me I was overreacting! Me?!" Kagome banged her head on the table.

Sango pulled Kagome in the shoulders to stop her from doing that. She shook her in the shoulders, " Maybe he's not that bad. You know your mom never lets you go anywhere when she thinks you're not safe. Maybe, she somehow felt that you're pretty safe around Yash."

Kagome was about to respond to that but was cutted off when Miroku approached Sango. Kagome watched as he took Sango's hand and kissed it. Sango looked at him with big eyes, raising her other hand about to slap him. She swung at him but Miroku easily avoided her hand. He stood up, backing off, but was suddenly pushed forward by a somewhat pissed of Yash.

" Miroku, you idiot! I said give me the freaking keys to the car or I would beat the hell out of you!" threatened Yash. The two girls looked at him, wondering why Miroku wouldn't give him the keys.

" Yash, come on. We only have two more hours of school. Remember, your mom told me to look out for you and to personally stop you from ditching," Miroku simply said.

Yash raised Miroku by the collar but was stopped by Kagome's gentle hands on his arms.

" Guys, no fighting here. You surely don't want to get into trouble. It's only your second day here for heaven's sake!" Kagome scolded the two. Her hands pulled on Yash's, making him release his strong grip on Miroku's collar.

" Thank you Kagome-chan. You saved me from this evil beast," Miroku took Kagome's hand but she just pulled her hands away from him.

Kagome sat back down, grabbing her soda from Sango. Sango turned to the two boys, who now sat opposite from each other. Miroku sat beside Sango, across the table sat Kagome and Yash.

" Why do you want to ditch anyways?" Sango asked Yash, but he just turned away from her, completely ignoring her. Sango, ticked off that he didn't answer, grabbed Miroku's book and hit Yash on the head with it.

" Ouch," Yash growled at her. " What did you do that for bitch?"

Sango smacked him on the head again and said, " Don't call me bitch again or else I'm gonna hurt you more than that."

" Yeah, don't hurt my poor Sango-chan here," Miroku placed his arms around her shoulders. Sango smacked him on the forehead with the book that she still has with her.

" Get your hands off me you pervert!"

Miroku did what she told him to and put his hands up in defense. " Sorry Sango-chan. You can put the book down now."

Sango placed Miroku's book back on the table and turned to Kagome, who suddenly found her math book interesting. Sango took a potato chip from the bag and threw it at Kagome.

Kagome looked up, glaring at Sango. Sango just grinned at her, then turned to Yash.

" Hey, is it ok if I come with you guys later?"

Yash glanced at her, " Why'd you wanna come?"

" Because, my friend here wants me to come. I'm her protector from evil people like you."

Yash nodded his head, grumbling about something to himself. Kagome, who heard the conversation gave a sigh of relief. Now, he won't be alone with that stranger.

" It's a good thing you come anyways. Miroku will have another girl's company."

Sango turned to look at Miroku, who had a big grin plastered on his face. She grabbed the book again and bonked him on the head, " Stop smirking you pervert. It gives me the creeps."

* * *

" Miroku!" Inuyasha kicked the bathroom stall that Miroku was in. They told the girls that they were just gonna be in the bathroom for 5 minutes, since Sango is still in the school office, because she's an office assistant there. Yash wanted to go to the bathroom to look for his necklace that seemed to be missing ever since their lunch break a couple of hours ago.

" Hold your horses Inuyasha!" Miroku came out of the stall looking somewhat pissed because he couldn't go, because Inuyasha keeps on kicking the door.

Inuyasha smacked him in the head making him wince from the pain, " Don't call me by that name around here. What if someone heard?"

Miroku rubbed his injured head, " Will you people STOP hitting my head?! I'm starting to get dizzy from all that smacking."

Inuyasha dugged in his backpack, still looking for the necklace. He doesn't remember putting it elsewhere but on his neck. He's starting to get worried that if he dropped it somewhere, Kagome might see it.

" What are you looking for anyways?" Miroku asked. He bent down to tie his shoelaces.

" My necklace! Did you see it?!" Inuyasha increduously asked.

Miroku turned to glance at his worried friend. He finished tying his shoelace and went towards Inuyasha. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw something glint from the light, coming from Inuyasha's back pocket. He squinted his eyes to get a better vision of it.

Figuring out what it is, Miroku shook his head thinking of how stupid Inuyasha is. Then he suddenly laughed, catching Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at him, wondering why he's laughing. Miroku pointed at his back pocket, so he tried to see what it was he was stupidly laughing at. His hands felt something in his back pocket, so he took it out then sighed in relief. There it was, the necklace that Kagome gave him. He still doesn't remember to how it got there though, but he's finally relieved to find it there.

Inuyasha put all hs things back in his backpack. He nestled it on his shoulder, then dragged a laughing Miroku out of the bathroom door.

* * *

Sango grabbed her backpack from the shelter and went towards Kagome, who was sitting at the corner talking to some students. Sango just finished what she's doing at the office, after calling her brother to tell their dad that she's gonna be home late today.

" Kagome, I'm all finished!" Sango exclaimed at her preoccupied bestfriend. Kagome smiled at the other students, muttering a small goodbye. She stood up grabbing her backpack at the corner. Both girls headed on outside to look for the boys.

A car honked at the corner which made the two girls look. Miroku sat at the passenger's side, waving at them. " Come on girls! Time to go!"

Both girls approached the black corvette. Sango checked the car out, " Nice car Yash," complimented Sango. They opened the door, getting in the back.

Miroku turned, " You didn't say that to my car yesterday Sango-chan. And its the same thing, just has different color," whined Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes, " Geez Miroku, its just a car."

" Yeah, but still."

" Do you guys want to go to the beach?" Kagome interrupted. " A lot of students go there just to hang out you know."

" Where is it?" Yash asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror. He knew where it is, but pretended that he didn't. Miroku and him just went there 2 days ago because that was where he used to go when he was a kid. Hiding from everyone, only Kagome knew that he goes there when he wants to be alone.

" Turn on the next corner, then go straight until you reach the second light. Then turn right, turn left at the corner, then you'll see it." Kagome looked at him, " You sure you're gonna remember that?"

" Yeah, no need to worry," Yash assured her.

Kagome leaned back, looking outside while Sango and Miroku are still bickering about the stupid car. Inuyasha drove quietly, not saying a word to anyone, although, he keeps checking on Kagome through the rearview mirror. He looked down at his polo to check if the necklace was tucked in there and it was. He sighed in relief and continued driving.

Kagome couldn't help thinking about Inuyasha again. _" Inuyasha....where are you?" _Kagome raised her left hand, which revealed the bracelet that Inuyasha gave her. Unbeknownst to her, that he is within her reach. That Inuyasha is so close to her, in the same place, in the same car.

* * *

**A/N: **Kagome! He's right there, driving the freaking car right now! Oh well, Inu has until Monday. This chapter was based onTuesday so yeah 5 more days. But do you guys think that Kagome will figure it out before MOnday? Hahaha, only I know that. Btw, Sango being an office assistant has an importance in this story. You'll find that out later...But try and guess though.. Anyways, reviews please )


	10. Wandering Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Inuyasha's not mine. I think they want us to put this stupid disclaimer just to rub it in our face that we can never own/write something this great. Oh well..

**A/N: **Sorry if it took me so long to update. Anyways, thankz for all the reviews I got. Arigatou minna! Btw, do remember that I have other things to do in my life other than write fanfiction so please do excuse me if I take so long to update you know. My schedule is hectic now as it has ever been before so yeah. I have a life to you know...anyways, posted up my other Inuyasha fanfic called **Blushes for love,** hope u guys take the time to read **and** review it. REVIEW this story and the other one too, please. 

**Thankz again 2 all my reviewers:**

**Inuyasha's-dark-angel**

**Inuyashasnaughtygrl - **huh? wha?

**chibiNeko192-** but how will Sango find out?

**ShinjiDemon- **Nah, Sango can't give out the detentions. It's something else.

**Neko-Yuff16**- oh Sesshy's arriving real soon

**?-** dude, whoever u are thankz for keeping up the reviews. but u need to calm down, I'll be updating once a week or so okay. But thankz

**SnowyAznAngel-**

**Inukag4EverLove- **Volleyball rocks!

**Nekomata-17**

**cherryblosomz- **Inuyasha has until Monday for that stupid trick he's pulling on Kagome

**Lightning/WolfDemon- **you'll find out soon enough

**Arshuiny**

**Carly**

**tearsofamiko**

**WolfBlitz**

**crypticgoddess**

**I Hate you/I love you**

**Kynomae- **aww, thankz

**KHSTennis01**

**Sanci - **who wouldn't love it? Its really great

**dragonspirit888**

**dustywilson**

**Kiaysha**

**TieYunGoddes- **sry 4 spelling ur name wrong. Wait, did i spell it right this tyme.... checks and looks over

**A/N: **Sorry if I missed anyone, anyways...the A/N at the bottom is important so read it.

* * *

A Promise is a promise

Chapter 10: Wandering thoughts

The beach was pretty crowded with teens hanging out at what seem to be their usual spot. Some people were surfing, swimming, or just hanging out with their friends. The four teens walked along the side, enjoying the scenery.

Miroku walked beside Sango with Kagome on her left side and beside Kagome walked Yash. He had his hands jammed in his pockets looking around. How much this place has changed for the long time he's been gone.

A long time ago, it was just a simple place to go to. Not much people hangs out in there, only a few, sometimes just to take a shotr walk. There wasn't even any stores around there either, but now, its full of it.

Sango tried to slap Miroku's hand away, that was finding its way on her waist, if not there, on her rear. It was the same treatment that she got from him yesterday but didn't bother to tell Kagome. While Kagome just stared at the distant quietly, thinking to herself how she never gets to walk peacefully like this at the beach with so many people.

Inuyasha took a peek at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She stayed quiet, satisfied of walking without a word, while the other two were arguing quietly because of Miroku suggesting that he should put his arms around Sango.

Yash noticing that Kagome doesn't seem to notice him looking at her, took the advantage of observing her.

Her raven hair was now longer than the one at the picture that he kept in his wallet. The shine in her eyes is still there which he noticed when he was keeping an eye for her at the car a while ago.

However, he did notice a certain sadness and longing that her shining blue eyes holds. He knew what the reason is behind those sad eyes. It was because of him.

Mrs. Higurashi did quite inform his mother about it. Their parents kept in touch with each other informing each other about their situation. From the letters that his mom received, one of them states that Kagome is depressed that he wasn't writing to her anymore and she misses him a lot.

He did too, but he chose not to remained intact with her. He feared that he might be holding her back in having a relationship, that he might disappoint her. He didn't really know if he was coming back in there, even though his father does have companies here in Tokyo, he really wasn't sure if he would be coming back.

It wasn't as if he doesn't want to see her again, its because if one day he comes back for her, she might have a boyfriend already and that thought tears him apart.

After 2 years of writing and calling each other, one day Inuyasha just stopped, totally avoiding her calls and not writing back to her. It teared him apart but he just wanted her to have a normal life.

He didn't want her to keep on hoping and hanging on to their promise, that he wasn't sure he could fulfill. But now, he did fulfill it..he came back for her.

He told Miroku, his mother, and Kagome's mother that he didn't want to tell Kagome that it was him yet because he wanted to play around, but it wasn't just that.

He was scared that if he told her that he was Inuyasha, she might suddenly get mad at him for not keeping in contact with her at all and that Kagome might not talk to him at all. But yet, he told no one of his fear of that and another thing..about his stupid stepbrother's bet.

Kagome finally snapped out of reverie noticing someone staring at her. She turned her head to see Yash looking at her with those golden orb eyes of his which made her heart flutter for some reason.

She knows that she has stared at those eyes before, the warmth that those eyes behold that she saw once again emitting from him. That was the way her childhood bestfriend would look at her when he was sad or worried about something concerning her.

She couldn't help the arising suspicion once again that this guy standing beside her was indeed Inuyasha.

But then again, why would Inuyasha lie to her? This guy said his name was Yash and that he didn't know who that Inuyasha guy is at all. If this really was Inuyasha, her mom would tell her at least something about Inuyasha coming for a visit.

Inuyasha sharply turned his head away after looking at Kagome's eyes for what seemed like hours. He just couldn't stop staring at those beautiful eyes of hers, its like he was being held in a trancelike state everytime he looks at her.

Kagome blushed, knowing that Yash saw her looking at him so intently.

" I SAID STOP IT OR I WILL DROWN YOU AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sango's shieked, her voice echoed throughout the beach, making people look at her like she was crazy or something.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to her voice, and saw her in front of them not so far off with Miroku splayed down at the water, totally drenched. The two exchanged strange looks and ran up to the raging Sango and drenched Miroku.

" What the hell did you do again you lecher?!" growled Inuyasha, picking Miroku up by the collar. So much for a quiet walk with Kagome for once. He just had to ruin everything!

While on the other hand, Kagome tried to calm a raging Sango. She was taking deep breaths, holding back the desire of killing Miroku.

Miroku smiled innocently at Inuyasha, " I didn't do anything. I just got pushed in the water because me and Sango were playing around. Isn't that right Sango dear?" He turned his gaze at Sango who was gritting her teeth.

Sango was about to yell at him again but she didn't have the chance to since Kagome had her hand covering Sango's mouth. Kagome sighed, " NO more YELLING, please Sango-chan. Ignore him and explain to ME, what really happened."

She saw as Sango calm down, nodding her head. She took off her hands from her mouth and listened to what she had to say, while Inuyasha still has his hold on to Miroku, his shoes already getting wet because they were still standing at the water.

Yash didn't seem to mind though as he tried to grab hold of a now squirming Miroku from his hands. He punched him in the head with enough force to stop him from squirming but not that strong to knock him unconsious.

Miroku winced from pain, but when he saw Inuyasha glaring at him with his fist ready to be swung at him if he made any sudden moves, he kept still.

" We were arguing about something, then we both stared at you two because you guys suddenly slowed your pace of walking. Both of you were staring at each other," Sango pointed to the two mentioned who were now both blushing deep red, " so me and Miroku decided to leave you two alone for a sec, so we walked a bit further away from you two. Then he put his arms around me, which resulted in me slapping him."

Sango took a quick breath, pausing and sending an evil glance towards a smiling Miroku. " Anyways, after that he grabbed me in my rear, and I slapped him twice for that. And then, he grabbed me in my chest! So yeah, I got pissed, I screamed at him then you two saw us, and saved him," finished Sango with a huff.

Kagome felt the hot tinge in her cheeks fading away, so as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha released his deadly grip on Miroku's collar which made Miroku stumble on the ground. He got up and looked at Kagome.

He smiled at her which earned him a bonk on the head from Inuyasha. He winced in pain again, rubbing his head. He then turned to Yash, " What? I just smiled at her. Don't get jealous over something like that."

Yash smacked him on the head again, feeling another blush about to surface in his face. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes, " Don't you owe someone an apology Miroku? I thought you were a gentleman."

With that said, Kagome couldn't help but to giggle a bit while Sango huffed, turning away from the them, heading to the closest bench under the shade.

Kagome followed right behind, sitting beside Sango. The two girls were talking when Miroku was about to head to them, he was pulled back by an angry Inuyasha.

He pulled him out of the water and into the side where the water couldn't reach them, which wasn't so far off from the girls.

" What the heck is up with you? Give the girl some respect, say sorry to her later, or else.." Inuyasha warned.

" Or else what?" Miroku asked with a challenging voice.

" Or else I'll beat the living daylights out of you AND I won't let you see Sango anymore."

" You can freely do the first one, but to keep Sango away from me? IMPOSSIBLE."

" Miroku, you know me. I have my ways," Inuyasha smirked when he saw Miroku gulp, meaning he had won this little fight.

* * *

" I swear I wanna kill that guy." Sango leaned back, closing her eyes. She's still trying to keep in the desire to really strangle Miroku.

Kagome shook her head and giggled to herself. Sango glared at her which shut her up. She turned her gaze away from Kagome and looked at the two guys who weren't so far off from them and was busily talking to each other.

Her anger was boiling up inside of her because of Miroku. No one has ever got her mad like that before, no one!

_" And no one has ever made your heart pound like that before," _a voice in her head blurted out. Sango didn't know where the heck that thought came from.

_" Oh come on, even though he was touching you, your heart was pounding really hard everytime he smiles at you. Especially yesterday, when you pretended that you didn't notice his arms around your shoulders, " _another voice said.

Sango blushed deep red, is she actually the one who's coming up with those. Her conscience maybe.... or not at all. Kagome saw her blushing and tapped her on the shoulder which snapped her out of her thoughts.

" You thinking about Miroku aren't you?" Kagome asked slyly which only made Sango's blushed more.

She huffed, sharply turning her face away from Kagome's view. She stood up, " Let's go eat or something. I'm hungry."

Kagome nodded also standing up beside Sango. She turned to the two who were still busily talking to each other. She couldn't exactly hear them, but she could tell that Yash is joking around with Miroku because both guys were smiling.

Yash felt someone staring at him and turned around to look at Kagome who was the one looking at him.

He caught her looking at him. He smirked at her which made Kagome's heart flutter again and she blushed, turning her attention back to Sango.

Yash turned back to Miroku, " Let's go."

The two boys walked towards the girls. As soon as they reached them, Miroku stood close to Sango. Sango ignored him as she said to Yash " Hey, can we go eat or something? I'm hungry."

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome, " Sure, whatever you girls like."

Miroku cut in, " My treat, as a way of apologizing to Sango-sama." He looked hopefully to Sango, hoping that she has at least forgiven him. She still ignored him, so Miroku put on his cute puppy eyes which Kagome found so adorable, making her giggle.

Sango sighed, nodding her head, " Yeah, yeah, sure. But, do it one more time and I swear I will kill you."

Miroku smiled, " Alright then, let's go." He placed his arms around Sango's shoulders which she quickly slapped away.

Miroku complained, " Putting my arms around you isn't a perverted thing at all!"

" I know that, but I don't remember telling you to put your arms around me!"

He sighed again, " Ok, ok, well let's go." He jammed his hands in his pockets, walking alongside Sango. Kagome started to follow up behind when he saw Inuyasha smirking at her as he was standing right there. She raised her eyebrows and mouthed the word 'what?'

Yash walked closer to her, " I saw you checking me out again. Next time, try not to be so obvious." Kagome blushed but then growled when Yash laughed at her, running towards Sango and Miroku.

" Why that JERK!" Kagome screamed in her mind. She didn't get to make a great comeback for that. Oh well, she shrugged and followed close behind, not wanting to walk beside a smirking Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I don't want to continue on anymore. I'm really tired and I have to go finish my homework now. Hey, hope ya guys read my other story called Blushes for love, and review okie. And anyways, remember how I keep telling you that Inuyasha only wanted to trick Kag just for fun, well I changed it and now I have a better reason, you'll find out on the next chapter so keep reviewing. 


	11. Hidden Explanations

**Disclaimer:** It's mine! What? you don't believe me? I'm hurt..I'm telling you it's mine. You still won't believe me?! I said it's mine! This fanfic is mine! What? You thought I was talking about owning the anime? Well, that was really stupid of ya.

**A/N: **Hey, thankz again to all those who reviewed. I love ya guys...anyways, please read and review my other story, Blushes for love ok? Anyways, some of you keeps on askin what's the importance of Sango being the office assistant. Some of you figured it out, but the others have to wait if they still don't know. Being an office assistant at school, is actually one of Sango's classes, its not a job that she gets paid for. Haven't u guys been officeaides before, its kinda like being a T.A. too.

* * *

**Thankz to my reviewers )**

**Fluffbug**

**Leona-** soon enough....

**Copperline kitty**

**MintiMyst**

**InuFreak247**

**Sanci**

**WolfBlitz**

**OokamiHanyouGUrl- **wrong guess..but that was a great idea though...but I can't change the plotline anymore

**foxfire02**

**? - **yeah, he is hot! anyway you look at him )

**Presealol**

**TienYunGoddes**

**Cherryblosomz**

**chibiNeko192- **yup....you actually got it ryt. Its really easy, but some couldn't figure it out.

**Inu-dont-love-kikio**

**Kikuanimelive- **When Inu went to America, they met each other in middle school

**SnowyAznAngel**

**KawaiiReviewer**

**inuyashas-dark-angel**

**dragonspirit888**

**ShenjiDemon- **its not a job, she just took it as one of her classes. And yes, I do have this planned out

**Anime-Devil-lol**

**Animesiren**

**Inutori -** I made an A/N in one chappie, that states that I changed Miroku's last name

**KHSTennis01**

**Inuyashasluvr16**

**Inukag4everlove**

**asianvietgirl52**

**Kynomae24**

**If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry. Anyways, read on....**

* * *

**A Promise is a Promise**

**Chapter 11: **Hidden explanations

Kagome let her thin, exhausted body fall on its own accord on her soft, comfortable bed. She snuggled into her pillows, sighing deeply. She just got home from school, tired of her school work. Good thing she finished her homework afterschool, while practically waiting for Sango for 30 minutes outside the school.

_" 1 more freakin day and it's Saturday," _Kagome thought to herself as she kicked off her shoes with her eyes closed. PE class was a lot of hard work, running the track for 15 laps was their workout.

Inuyasha, laughing at her from the benches, had the same period of PE class as she does but different teachers, and their teacher happened to be absent which left them with a substitute that could care less about his class. Making them just roam around the freakin field until class ended.

That really ticked off Kagome, while she ran beside a sweating Sango. Inuyasha was with Miroku, surrounded by some guys and a few girls who was flirting with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha seemed to be having fun laughing teasing her.

" Kagomeeee," a shrill of a young boy totally made Kagome jump out of her bed, " mom said we're having dinner in about half an hour!"

" YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL OUT SO LOUD SOUTA! YOU COULD HAVE JUST CAME UP HERE IN MY BED AND SAI-" Kagome yelled back but was cutted off when her door swung open, revealing a cute, young brown haired boy that looked like around 10 years old.

" Sorry sis, but you're the one who's yelling."

Kagome sighed, plopping her head back down on her soft pillow. " Ok, sorry. I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna rest for a bit ok, Souta? That means, no yelling or coming in my room without me telling you to."

" K, sis...by the way, what if someone called?" Souta asked.

" Tell them I'm dead."

" Right, like they'll believe that."

Kagome groaned, sitting up from her bed, " You know what, I'm just gonna log online so nobody can call."

" But what if someone im-ed you?"

" Then, I'll talk to them."

" But you said-"

" Souta, enough!"Kagome snapped. " I'll just deal with them, can you please leave me alone now?"

" Okie," Souta chirped, accidentally slamming the door on his way out, making Kagome wince.

_" Little brothers......."_

After about 5 minutes of fiddling with her stupid computer to turn on, she sat down, logging on to the internet. She suddenly remembered that she need to tell Sango about her not gonna be able to wait for her tomorrow after school because she has to pick up Souta from school.

She looked at her buddy list and saw Sango wasn't online yet. She decided to wait for a few minutes, surfing the web for some interesting fanfiction to read, when an IM box appeared at the top left of her screen.

She read the screenname out loud to herself, " Lonely-G 143.." She opened the IM box, wondering who it was. ( BTW, Kagome's sn is LovelyMikogurl)

**Lonely-G143: **Hi there.......

**LovelyMikogurl: **umm...hi. Do I know ya?

**Lonely-G143: **Well, obviously not.

**LovelyMikogurl: **Okkkk, then who r u?

**Lonely-G143: **Why do u wanna know?

**LovelyMikogurl: **Becuz....I don't know who the heck u r..and ur talkin to me. And, I don't know where or from who u got my screenname...

**Lonely-G143: **I got it from a reliable source....

**LovelyMikogurl: **Ohhh, that was a huge help. Thankz! ( sarcastically)

**Lonely-G143: **My pleasure..

**LovelyMikogurl: **Anywyz, what do u want?

**Lonely-G143: **Just wanna tell u..that u look really great.

**LovelyMikogurl: **Umm...thankz...so u've seen me b4?

**Lonely-G143: **Yup.....I've talked to u b4 too...

**LovelyMikogurl: **Wait...Miroku? that u? 'cuz I know Sango wouldn't say I looked great...that's just so...ugh!

**Lonely-G143:** Sorry to disappoint u, but I'm not Miroku _or _Sango.

**LovelyMikogurl: **Yash? How the heck did u get my sn?!

**Lonely-G143:** umm..no I'm not him either...

**LovelyMikogurl: **then who the heck r u?

**Lonely-G143: **u don't really have to know. but I just wanna say sorry for tricking u and stuff..

**LovelyMikogurl: **Tricking me? wha?

Kagome scratched her head, wondering who the heck that chatter is. Kagome tried to think of other people who knows her screenname..but...

**Lonely-G143: **I just wanna have some fun with you and all...

**LovelyMikogurl: **dude, r u on crack or somethin?

**Lonely-G143: **LOL, i don't take drugs..

**LovelyMikogurl: **ur starting to get on my ner-

**Lonely-G143L: **It's been seven years since I last saw u..and now...

**LovelyMikogurl: **Wha?

**Lonely-G143: **I'm really sorry for making u suffer like this....but you'll know soon enough. Thanks for taking care of the bracelet I gave ya..kag-chan

Kagome's body stiffened as she read what the mysterious chatter just typed. _" 7 years....bracelet.....kag-chan............nobody calls me that but-" _Kagome's eyes widened, no, it has to be a joke. It can't be him........ Kagome's fingers shook as she typed.

**LovelyMikogurl: **Inu..Inuyasha?

**Lonely-G143: **I gtg...see ya around..

**LovelyMikogurl: **What?! wait...Inuyasha, is that u?

Kagome waited for a response but got none. She typed 'Inuyasha' again but it didn't go in as a small box appeared, informing her that LONELY-G143 has signed off. Kagome's whole body started to shake.

There just wasn't any way that it could be Inuyasha. But all the things that dude said...about the bracelet, and that nickname.

" Inuyasha..if that was you, then why didn't you tell me?" Kagome silently mumbled to herself. " Why won't you show yourself to me? What did I do?"

Kagome turned her computer off, slowly making her way to the window. She looked outside, gazing at the sun that was about to set and whispered to the wind-

_" Inuyasha....."_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he logged of the computer. He just wanted to make sure Kagome still remembers him. While he was talking to her online, he had the desire to tell her who he really is but then held himself.

He suddenly felt so stupid about this whole idea of tricking her and stuff, but his whole bet thing about his stepbrother...

_Flashback_

_" Kagome can never hate me, no matter what I do. I'll explain everything to her, that I didn't really want to hurt her feelings by not writing back to her and stuff." Inuyasha said._

_" Ok, then if she won't hate you for that..then she'll probably hate you if you do something else to her." Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's stepbrother spoke calmly, enjoying the way that Inuyasha was getting ticked off. _

_" I told you, she can never hate me. Just leave me alone now won't ya?" Inuyasha spoke angrily as he stuffed his clothes in his luggage._

_" Well then, we can prove that...if you do this bet that I have in mind." _

_Inuyasha looked up from what he's doing and asked, " What is it?"_

_" Since you're going back to your hometown, how about you stay with Kagome for about a week without her knowing its really you."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Trick Kagome for a week." Sesshoumaru simply pointed out. " Don't tell her anything about your real identity, annoy her for a week and stuff like that. Then after a week, tell her its really you and then we'll see if she really won't hate you for tricking her like that."_

_" You're crazy Sesshoumaru."_

_" You said that she won't hate you for anything you do right? So there, prove to me that she really won't hate you if you did this to her."_

_Inuyasha thought for a few seconds. Kagome wouldn't really get mad at her for that right? Inuyasha nodded his head then looked up to Sesshoumaru with challenging eyes._

_" Ok, then its a deal. I'll do the bet for a week."_

_" Remember, you can't tell anyone, except her mom and our mom, just make sure they won't say anything to her. I'll be watching you."_

_" Ok then, but wait, what happens if I wasn't able to comply with the rules..or if she did hated me at the end..."_

_" Then you'll have to..."  
_

_End of flashback_

" No way. I can't let him win this bet. No way am I gonna let him do that. Why did I agree to this bet anyways?" Inuyasha spoke to himself angrily, slamming his head to the desk nearby.

* * *

**A/N: **Remember how I keep telling you that he just wanted to have some fun with her, well I changed that. the idea just came into my mind, so I added this small bet with Sesshoumaru. But, what do you think is the condition is with the bet? What did Sesshy want from Inuyasha? Hahaha, you'll never know...unless you review making me type my chapters up faster. Read and review...don't forget my other story **Blushes for love**. Ja ne!


	12. Identity Unveiled Pt1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, of course, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. _applauds and cheers_

**A/N: **Thankz so much u guys for reviewing my story. Love y'all. Lots of you have been asking when Kagome's gonna find out..and I said Inu has a week. But then, I told u that it might not get to that day, and be revealed in a much shorter time. Well, here's another answer for you...READ THE TITLE!!!!!** BTW, read this! I made a mistake because at the first few chapters, I put Inuyasha's last name as Kaitou, and now I put it as Taikou. I didn't notice that, just assume it as like this. Kaitou is his mother's last name, and Taikou is his father's, so he basically got his father's last name ok.**

**Thankz so much 2 my reviewers:**

**?- **Ja ne means see you later or bye. I'm not sure. Hentai means pervert

**SnowyAznAngel- **Kagome get mad? Maybe....

**Kagome1015- **yup. Kikyo's gonna be in this story

**demonkid112**

**InuKag4everlove - **because of the bet

**Animefreakkagome**

**Neko-Yuff16**

**Everyheart- **thankz

**Vietgal**

**ILOVEINUS589**

**ShenjiDemon**

**Kynomae24- **look...I have a life besides writing fanfics. I'm just doing this in my spare time and I don't do this every minute of my life. I only do this for fun ok. I have a very hectic schedule and you can't expect me to always write and update really fast.

**xXxKag-chanxXx**

**Inu luvs kag & only Kag**

**Kawaii-ish**

**inuyashas-dark-angel- **actually...Kagome said one more day till saturday, which means no school, But the awaiting day is on Monday..

**SAnci**

**Inudemoness15**

**Priestessmykala - **yeah he did lie. And as 4 the screen names, it just popped into my head.

**Sarcasmgirl8**

**Pan24**

**cool-e-0124**

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome- **LOL

**cherryblosomz**

**Tien Yun Goddes**

**Animals-rule**

**Anime-Devil-101**

**camowolf7**

**KawaiiReviewer**- pokes hald dead body you can wake up now...

**Snoochie**

**Wolfblitz**

**FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly**

**Hanyou Vixen**

**Emerald ash**

* * *

**A Promise is a Promise **

**Chapter 12: **Identity Unveiled Pt. 1

" So let me get this straight. _Someone _im-ed you last night, saying about your bracelet and stuffs from your childhood and you think it's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Sango was walking with Kagome to school, arguing for about 10 minutes whether they should take the bus. Sango insisted on taking the bus, while Kagome wanted to walk. Kagome won with the 2 sets of tossing the coin, winning both straight sets.

The two girls walked along the sidewalk, Kagome informing Sango about the incident last night while she was online.

Kagome nodded her head as a response at Sango's question and added, " He even said my nickname, that no one else calls me...Kag-chan. I swear......that has to be him. Right Sango-chan?"

Sango rubbed the back of her head with her left hand while trying to cradle her notebook in her right hand. Then she spoke up, " Well, you can't say for sure that it was him because he didn't even tell you that it was him. I mean, if it was Inuyasha, he should have shown you his face right now. What' s his point of hiding?"

" I don't know, but I have that feeling inside of me, that........ that was Inuyasha. No doubt about it."

" Just like the time when you thought Yash was Inuyasha," Sango reminded, reminding Kagome about the incident at the mall.

Kagome sighed in defeat, " Maybe you're right. I'm just getting carried away. I'm becoming really desperate, that I'll believe anything just to see if he really did come back."

Sango patted Kagome's back, trying to comfort her. She fet bad for her own bestfriend, because here she is, after seven years, still waiting for her childhood friend to come back. Then, Sango's face suddenly brightened up, an idea popped into her mind.

" Hey Kagome-chan, that guy that talked to you online last night, he said he's already seen and talked to you lately right?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Sango, " Yeah, why?"

" Well," a smile formed on Sango's face, " what if he goes to our school?"

" Maybe, maybe not. I don't know Sango. If I've talked to him before then I should know that it was him the first time I talked to him."

" Maybe I can go check it out in the main office. I'm an office assistant there and they let me sort through the list of student profiles ya know. I could look at it after school"

Kagome's face brightened, " You're right! Oh my gosh, you are so brilliant Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome gave Sango a hug, laughing and giggling. The people who were passing by were now looking at them strangely. Sango gently pushed Kagome and pointed to the passerby's that were looking at them.

She turned to Sango and whispered, " On the count of three, let's run ok? !" The two girls sprinted off, laughing loudly while the some of the people who were passing by muttered something about 'strange highschool girls'.

* * *

" Yash, you better get up from my seat before I punch you in the head!" Kagome warned. She stood in front of Inuyasha who was sitting at her desk, ignoring her while he flirted with the girls around him.

Yash didn't even spare her a glance which made Kagome even more angrier. They all just got back at lunch and still has 5 more minutes before their teacher comes in. Kagome wanted to sit down already but Yash doesn't want to move from her desk.

The girls around him kept on giggling, the others softly patting him on the hand which made Kagome sigh in disgust. She summoned up all her strength to push Yash off the chair and succeeded but with one flaw.

Yash held on to Kagome's arms and both their bodies flailed, falling down on the floor. Both weren't aware of their uncomfortable position. Kagome was on top of Yash, his arms around her waist, both his legs were between hers.

" That hurts," Kagome winced from the pain. She opened her eyes only to find a pair of glowing golden eyes glaring at her. She studied their position then abruptly stood up, her face blushing deep red. She smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair then looked at a growling hanyou.

Yash was about to say something but Kagome cutted him off, " You started it, so just shut up."

He rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his sore head that hit the floor. After a few moments, the group of girls went up to him asking him if he was all right.

" Yash, are you alright?"

" Oh my gosh, are you hurt?"

" You wanna go to the clinic or something?"

" Girls, girls, I'm sure Yash is gonna be alright," interrupted Miroku who just came in the door. He assured the girls that he was fine, and pulled him away from them. Kagome didn't bother to spare both guys a glance, already having problems bothering her.

* * *

" Don't even bother to complain Inuyasha. It's your fault anyways," Miroku scolded.

Inuyasha growled, " I know that so shut up. I was just trying to cheer her up, ever since this morning she's been half happy and half gloomy about something."

" And that's the best way that you can think of to try to cheer Kagome up?"

" Yeah, I guess...but seriously, something's bothering her."

" You know what? I have a better idea of cheering her up," Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at him, his arms across his chest. He glanced at Kagome who had her back turned to him while she chatted with Sango before finally asking, " What is it then?"

" Tell her who you really are," Miroku simply pointed out.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, " You know I can't do that."

" Actually, the reason that you've been giving me is really stupid. There's something else behind this huh? Something that you don't or can't tell me."

Inuyasha nodded, " Besides, 3 more days and its Monday."

" You're right....just wish that she won't get mad after she finds out."

" I always do....and I hope it works."

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed, burying her heads into the pillows. She felt as if her whole body was about to give up on her. She was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of the way her schoolworks has been piling up on her. Tired from all school events, tired from Yash always annoying her. Tired of the way destiny has been playing with her.

She got home after Sango giving her the bad news of not seeing any records of Inuyasha.

None. Not even one.

Sango stayed after, telling Kagome to go on because she had to stay until 4 pm.

She thought about Inuyasha again. Why all this time he hasn't written to her once? She remembered how everytime her mom gets a letter, she would go up to her and ask her if Inuyasha sent anything. But all she got was a dreadful 'no'.

A blur of memories suddenly engulfed her.

_Flashback_

_" Kag-chan, I swear I won't let you fall," Inuyasha said._

_" Well, you better not. I'm scared of heights ok?" Kagome warned, her voice quivering from fright . Inuyasha tucked her legs on his sides and they went off. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly on the back while Inuyasha held her tight to keep her from falling. Inuyasha jumped to a tree, then slowly put down Kagome._

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see where Inuyasha brought her. She was marveled at the sight that was set upon her. The beach where they always play set out in the horizon. The sun was about to set and there they were on the nearest tree that had the best view of the sunset._

_She looked up at Inuyasha who was smiling down at her. She turned her glance away from him as he sat down. He put his arms around Kagome's shoulders which made her blush._

_Both leaned against each other with the comforting silence as they watch the sun set from the horizon. The gentle waves of the beach and the chirping of the birds brought a soothing calmness in each other. _

_After a few moments, Kagome broke the silence, " Inuyasha....don't ever leave me ok?"_

_Inuyasha glanced sideways at Kagome and smiled, " Of course I won't....I'll never leave your side. Kagome..."_

_End of flashback_

A tear made its way down Kagome's cheeks. She sniffed and wiped the tear with the palm of her hands and stood up. A part of her wanted to stay hoping for Inuyasha to come back and yet a part of her wanted to give up.

All these years she's been waiting...hoping that he would come back or even write to her. But he never has...what's the point of waiting? She already wants to give up and try to go on with her life without him. But then...

" Tell me......what am I supposed to do?" Kagome cried, hugging the pillow in her arms.

The phone beside her bed suddenly started ringing. She let it go at it for a few seconds, and sighed exasperatedly after no one has picked it up. She hastily picked the phone up and grumbled a 'hello'.

" Hey Kagome," the voice on the other line greeted.

Kagome's eyes twitched, " What do you want Yash?!"

" Chill down girl, take a chill pill."

" I said what do you want?"

" Can you come with me to the beach? I'm bored and I wanna check out the cafe bar there..that we didn't get to go to last time because of your friend who went off."

" It's not her fault. That friend of yours is a freakin pervert! Anyways, I don't wanna go...I'm too busy." Kagome sat up straight, fiddling with her fingers.

" What are you doing anyways? Thinking of that Inu-dude again?"

" That's none of your business," Kagome snapped.

" Come on...if you come with me, at least I know that you'll cheer up a bit," Inuyasha's voice faltered from the phone.

Kagome remained silent on the other line for a few seconds but then she answered, " Alright..I'll go."

* * *

" Sango, you can go home in 5 minutes. Just please put this in the sophomore student files for me," the lady in the counter said. Sango stood up from her desk and took the papers that the lady had in her hands and went towards the drawer with the files.

She watched as the lady left, with her finger pointing at the restroom signaling that she has to go to the restroom. Sango turned back to her work, sighing because of Kagome.

She saw how Kagome's excited expression turned into a sad one when she told her that she didn't find anything about Inuyasha. There really wasn't one when she looked at the computer a while ago. She doesn't like seeing her being depress over him...she had enough!

For the 6 years that they've been together, when they met each other in school, all Kagome talked about was Inuyasha. Sango succesfully cheered her up and told her that Inuyasha would be coming back..but he never did.

Ever since that incident with Yash in the mall, Kagome went back to her usual, depressed state.

" Stupid Yash for making her remember and freakin Inuyasha for making my friend cry!" Sango barked loudly to herself.

She skimmed the files and found the folder of a student that she was looking for and she placed the papers in the folder. She was about to close the drawer when something caught her eye. A folder with the word "PRIVATE" in the yellow tab.

She raised her eyebrow then looked around to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone in sight, she slowly picked it up and opened it.

Sango read it, loud enough for her to hear, " IMPORTANT PRIVATE STUDENT FILES FOR: Mr. TAIKOU,YASH."

Sango snorted, like there could anything be important for that guy. She skimmed through the paper and found something on the bottom that caught her attention.

" Yash Taikou's background information....born in Tokyo,Japan," Sango raised her eyebrow then continued reading on. " Migrated to America at the age of 9...."

She suddenly stopped, that kinda rings a bell...something familiar that Kagome told her about someone.

" Currently at the age of 16, sophomore class-B.....Mr. Taikou, Yash's real name - " Sango's eyes widened at what followed after. She couldn't believe it. There's no way he could be! But then again, he does look like him, the way Kagome had described him. But why was he denying it?!

" Wait...Kagome..I have to go tell her!" Sango dropped the files on the floor and grabbed her backpack from the side and ran off. The lady just came out of the bathroom and called out to her but Sango kept on running.

There on the floor laid Yash's private files. The papers scattered on the floor, and on one of them is a name enscripted......Inuyasha Taikou.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm done. Hehehe, anyways, you guys read my first A/N ryt? If u haven't, just read the ones in bold. Didn't really notice my mistake there, sorry. Anyways, you want the next chapter...then REVIEW PLEAZE! Btw, please, pleazzzz, read my other fanfic too and tell me what u think..meaning REVIEW for it too. Onegai. Becuz, what makes me so inspired about writing up the chappies for this fanfic is the reviews i get for it and the reviews I get for my other story BLUSHES FOR LOVE. And my new story PAradise love 


	13. Identity Unveiled Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and co. doesn't BELONG TO MOI! falalalalalallalala...stop lookin at me. I already know that I'm crazy.

**A/N: **I'm very sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I was just really busy. Gomen nasai to everyone...and I didn't get the chance to put in my thankz for reviewers..ill do it next chappie

It's not yet Monday on this story..its only Sunday. But guess what....the awaiting day is today!!!..**_what would Kagome's reaction be? _**Well, what are you waiting for?

**Btw, u guys...for the bet that Inuyasha made with Sesshoumaru, I already have my own idea but I might accept some suggestions from u guys. SO, if u have anything on your mind about what would happen if Inuyasha revealed the bet to Kagome earlier than they hade agreed on, just tell me. I'll choose one from u guys, but I might put in my idea and add some of urs in. So yeah, just put it in your reviews. **

**

* * *

**

**A Promise is a Promise**

**Chapter 13: **Identity Unveiled Pt. 2

Kagome stepped out of Yash's black corvette car. She inhaled the fresh air as she got out, her hair gently swaying from the breeze. Yash came out from the other side and went towards Kagome's side.

It was only half an hour a while ago that Yash came to pick up Kagome. She actually wanted to go, despite herself telling her over and over that she doesn't want to go. Yash came to the shrine to be greeted by her lively mother who insisted that Yash would come to eat dinner.

Yash agreed with a smirk on his face as she watched Kagome's horrified expression. He then studied her outfit which looked so stunning to her. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt that matched her shiny blue eyes and she wore black stretch pants that hugged her slim waist. He spotted the bracelet on her right wrist bringing a wide smile on his fave.

Now, here they were at the beach where Yash insisted that they go, much less likely to Kagome since she really wants to forget about Inuyasha just this once.

" So, what should we do first?" Yash asked from behind Kagome. He wore a red shirt, that was tight enough to show his muscles in his body making Kagome blush when she saw him a while ago. His red shirt was paired up with black baggy pants that were just the right size for him, his sunglasses perched on top of his dog ears.

Kagome turned around to face him and shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. You invited me to go with you so you decide where to go."

Yash smiled, " Ok..umm...oh yeah. The cafe bar. Let's go there and grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

" Alright then," Kagome returned his smile with one of hers, " Let's go."

Kagome dragged Yash towards the nearest cafe bar. She held on to his strong, muscular arms which brought a sudden blush to Yash for their sudden contact. Her hand felt cool on his arms, bringing a slight shiver on his spine.

Kagome tried to walk as fast as she can, having a hard time because of her small, dainty feet sinking to the sand. Yash glanced sideways at Kagome who was so focused on trying not to get sand on her shoes. They soon reached the cafe bar and went in.

They spotted an empty table and approached it. Yash went on ahead of Kagome and took out the other chair, motioning for Kagome to sit there.

Kagome giggled and sat down with a remark, " I didn't know that you could actually be a gentleman."

" I can be when I'm around a beautiful girl like you," Yash winked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her face away from him to hide the blush on her face. She retorted the remark with a snort and called the waitress that was standing beside the stool. She came strolling to them and she took out her paper and a pen and looked at the two with a smile on her face.

" Whatcha guys want?"

Kagome looked at Yash, " What do you want? I'll get whatever you want."

" Well, can you get us two chicken sandwich and two mocha boba drinks."

The girl jotted down their orders and asked, " For here, to go?"

" To go."

" Alrighty...be ready in 5 minutes."

" Thanks," Inuyasha said with a smile. He turned back to Kagome who was looking off to the distance, outside the window of the bar.

He waved his hand in front of her face, finally snapping her out of her thoughts. He then asked her what was wrong, while she just answered nothing. She doesn't really want to tell him who she's thinking about....because she of course didn't like what she was thinking about either.

She was actually comparing Yash to Inuyasha. Their resemblance to each other was very striking. Even though she hasn't seen Inuyasha for years now, she knows that Yash's features was the same as Inuyasha. The golden orb eyes, silver hair and on top of that, the dog ears.

" Let's go," Yash declared, the waitress standing beside their table, giving the food to Yash while he handed her the money.

Kagome got up from her seat and grabbed the drink and sandwich that Yash was giving to her. The two were about to head outside when they heard the waitress yell out-

" By the way....you two look really great together!"

Both teenagers blushed and headed off, without a word to each other. They walked in silence, heading towards the big rocks that were near Yash's black corvette car.

* * *

Sango ran up the shrine steps, straight to Kagome's house, passing the old well and the big Goshinbonku tree on the way. As soon as she reached the house, she knocked on the door, yelling out Kagome's name.

The shrine was pretty much deserted, Souta was nowhere to be seen, meaning that he's inside the house somewhere. She kept on knocking until she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Higurashi's smiling face.

" Oh Sango dear, are you looking for Kagome?"

" Yeah Mrs. Higurashi, is she there?" Sango asked hurriedly, sweat was starting to trickle down her face from all the running that she's done.

" I'm sorry Sango, but she just left like an hour ago," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

" Oh shit," Sango covered her mouth and apologized. " Sorry, umm...do you know where she went?"

" Yes honey, she went with Inu- I mean Yash to the beach," Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped at the mistake that she almost made. Sango didn't seem to notice, her mind too focused on finding Kagome.

" Oh ok, thanks Mrs. Higurashi. Bye," Sango waved and headed off, while Mrs. Higurashi sighed, relieved that Sango was gone.

Sango rushed back down the shrine and headed to the bus stop to go to the beach. Kagome has to know the truth. That Yash is actually Inuyasha. One thing is bothering her though. Why did Inuyasha lie to Kagome about his identity?

Sango was too preoccupied on her thoughts that she didn't even see Miroku's car parked right in front of her. It was only then that she noticed it when Miroku honked his car.

" Going anywhere my lady?" Miroku asked from inside.

Sango's face brighten up. She approached the car and said, " Miroku, can you please do me a favor?"

" Anything for my lovely maiden," Miroku winked.

Sango rolled her eyes, " Anyways, can you drop me off at the beach? You know the one where Yash brought us last time."

" Yeah, sure." Miroku unlocked the passanger door and in went Sango. She tucked her seatbelt on and cradled her backpack on her lap.

" Thanks Miroku."

" No problem, but why the rush?"

" I have something important to tell Kagome."

" Kagome's at the beach?" Miroku asked, putting the car in gear.

" Yeah, and she's with Yash."

Miroku's car sped off the road. He glanced sideways at Sango, " What important thing is that?"

" Something about Yash's true identity," Sango turned to look at Miroku, who's face now wears a worried expression.

" What..... true identity? " Miroku gulped. She couldn't possibly know about Yash. There's no way!

Sango sent an icy glare to him, " You know what I'm talking about right Miroku? You know Yash more than I do...or should I say Inuyasha."

Miroku's eyes widened, he tried to focus at the road but couldn't help to notice Sango's glare piercing right through him.

" Wh-what do you mean? Who the heck is Inu-Inuyasha?"

" You tell me," Sango said calmly, her arms across her chest.

Miroku didn't answer her for a few minutes. But then sighed in defeat afterwards, because of the scary look that Sango was giving him.

" How'd you know?"

Sango gave him a triumphant smile and turned her look back to the road. It was almost 6 pm, the sun almost setting out in the horizon.

" I'm an office aid. I came across his files, I saw his background info in one of the private files in there."

" Inuyasha's dad is a wealthy businessman owning lots of companies here in Japan and back in America. He called in before Inuyasha went here and told the school to keep his files in a _very safe place_. He's a very powerful man and people make sure to abide by him. Did you go snooping in some files that even _you_, are not supposed to look at?" Miroku asked with a calmness in his voice.

" Umm..." Sango sweatdrop. She really wasn't suppose to touch those files. Her hands were just itching to touch it.

Miroku shook his head, " Well, what's done is done. But don't you think you should let Inuyasha tell Kagome the truth?"

" But why would he lie to her though?"

" Even I don't know the reason to that. First, he told me that he's just doing it for fun. But then I realized that his stepbrother might have something to do with it."

" He has a stepbrother?"

Miroku nodded his head, " Sesshoumaru Taikou."

Sango's mouth opened wide, " Sesshoumaru Taikou? The cute young model of the J-pop magazine?!"

" The one and only. He's currently at America right now. Handling companies that Inuyasha's supposed to be handling."

" Oh my god. I didn't know that. Damn...but wait a minute. Yash, I mean Inuyasha's handling businesses at the age of 16?"

" He's not really in charge of them. But his father is trying to teach him how and also his stepbrother. Right now, he's looking after the companies that his father has in here."

Sango exhaled, " That's way too much for a 16 year old.."

" Inuyasha's pretty used to it."

" Whatever......anyways..Miroku, hurry up. I have to go find Kagome..."

" Sango, can't you let Inuyasha tell her?"

Sango didn't bother to reply, thinking about the right decision as Miroku sped off to the beach.

* * *

" I'm full," Yash announced, drinking the last drop of his mocha drink. Kagome watched him gulped down the last few drops of his drink and looked at her own.

She finished her sandwich but her drink was still half way full. She smiled at him and turned her look back to the sea.

They were sitting at the big boulders that were perched on the side of the beach. Yash's car parked a few feet away from them. The beach wasn't too crowded. A few people were just swimming around and hanging out with their friends.

Kagome watched the waves rushing towards the horizon. The sun was about to set and Yash insisted that they stay to watch it before they go home. Kagome agreed without any arguments, actually wanting to watch it.

" Kagome..can you tell me something about that childhood friend of yours?" Yash asked.

" Like what?" Kagome tilted her head on the side which made Yash's heart jump. She looked so cute when she does that, a habit that Kagome used to do when they were kids.

" Anything....like, where is he right now?"

Kagome placed her drink down and hugged her knees in front of her, while Yash leaned back on the boulder behind him with his eyes closed. He doesn't want to see Kagome's expression as she answers that, fearing that he might break down.

He was about to tell Kagome to forget about his question when she suddenly spoke up.

" He's in America right now....I think."

" What do you mean.._you think?" _Yash asked, slightly opening his left eye to look at her. He couldn't see her expression because she had her back facing him. He opened his eyes and stared out in the horizon, his question still unanswered.

" He hasn't contacted me for 7 years now. I don't know why. He promised me that he's gonna write back, that he will always keep in touch, but he hasn't...." Kagome replied sadly, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down again. She doesn't know why, but somehow, telling Yash about everything is calming her down. It's as if pouring her heart out to him would make her feel better.

Yash's face was full of guilt, he didn't mean to. It's just that...that stupid bet! He just couldn't let Sesshoumaru win this one. He just couldn't!

Kagome continued on, " He was very nice, funny, and he cared so much about me. At first, he really was a weakling," Kagome smiled sadly while Kagome chuckled, remembering his childhood, " but then he started protecting me."

" The day he had to leave made me so sad. I didn't want him to go....I didn't want to be torn apart from him. But then, when he told me of a promise. The promise that he will come back for me, strengthen me each and every day. I held that promise with me." Kagome couldn't help the tears. It came flowing down her cheek.

Yash sat up, sensing that Kagome was crying. Kagome wiped the tears with the palm of her hands, and kept on going.

" That promise was to be proven by this bracelet see?" Kagome turned to face Yash and she showed the bracelet to him. " Then, I gave him a necklace...but I doubt that he still remembers me. He hasn't even contacted me, and yet here I am, still waiting for him to come back. How stupid can I get?!"

Kagome couldn't help it anymore. She broke down, crying. Everything just came pouring out of her system, including her own emotions. After a few seconds, she felt Yash's strong arms around her shoulders.

She turned around to face him and saw his sincere look of sympathy, well that's what she thought. Yash felt so guilty, at what pain he caused Kagome to feel. He couldn't take it anymore, somehow, he has to tell her.

Kagome buried her face in Yash's strong body. She cried and cried, pouring her heart out to Yash, while Yash continued to comfort her with his hug, cradling her delicate body on to his arms.

After a few minutes, Kagome's cried started to subside. The two didn't notice Miroku's car arriving. He spotted them from far off, including his car that he lend Inuyasha. He parked right beside it, Sango trying to hurry him up. Sango jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the two. Miroku tried to stop her, pulling her back but Sango, with a fierce look on her face kept on walking.

Kagome felt the warmth emitting from Yash's body, and the memory of Inuyasha hugging her when she was a kid enveloped her.

_" He reminds me so much of Inuyasha..."_ Kagome thought to herself, with her eyes closed. She started blushing and was about to pull herself away from Yash's grasp when she saw something glisten from Yash's neck.

Yash didn't seem to notice Kagome, nor the other two who were approaching them. Then, Yash felt Kagome's body stiffen under his arms and pulled Kagome away from him and looked at her face. He saw her eyes widen, so he cocked his head to the side.

" Kagome!" Sango yelled out from behind. Yash turned questioningly to Sango, who was stomping towards them with Miroku behind, with a horrified expression. Yash was about to ask them what's up when he heard Kagome mumble something.

" What?" Yash asked. Kagome now had her eyes closed, mumbling something to herself. Yash shook her shoulders, " Kagome, what's wrong?"

Yash saw Kagome open her eyes only to reveal what she held in her eyes. It was full of sadness, joy and anger at the same time which really confused Yash. He was about to ask again when his dog ears picked up something that Miroku told Sango.

" Please, Sango. Just let Inuyasha tell Kagome the truth." Yash's eyes widened. Sango knew?!

" Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered, making Yash turned his head back at Kagome. Kagome suddenly reached out in front of him, startling him a bit. Then he felt something move underneath his shirt as Kagome took out something.

Kagome opened her fist to reveal to Yash what she was holding. Yash's eyes suddenly widened...." Kagome...its not. I mean..."

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured to herself, and in her hand, she held out a gold necklace that has a gold plait angel wings, and on it is enscripted: _Inuyasha and Kagome forever. _

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun!!!! Hahahah, I know..I'm really sorry if I left you off in here. But the chapter is way too long now....hehehehe. Well, whatcha think? I know you're mad at me...but yeah. **Always check my main profile thing, 'cuz ometimes..I put there the date to when I'm gonna update. If u wanna b in my C2 thing...just e-mail me at: and give me ur username. Aight...latez. **REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Torned Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha certainly does not belong to me. If it is...it certainly is too good to be true!

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. My excuse? Well, all my files got deleted from my stupid comp. I don't know who did it, but it was gone the next day I checked it...it just had to happen _after _I finished them. Stupid computer! Anyways, here's the chappie. Btw, I had put upthis excuse on my bio page, and I did told you a long time ago that I would be putting up notes in my bio page sometimes...

**Thankz for my reviewers:**

**humble-bumble**

**InuFreak247**

**Anime-Devil-101**

**EmeraldAsh**

**inukag4everlove**

**inukagfan**

**ChibiNeko192**

**Snoochie**

**Lighthazhopebutidont**

**Theblackdemoness**

**inuyashas-dark-angel**

**ILOVEINUS589**

**Pandabamboo**

**inuandkagomeS2**

**inuyashakougalegolas**

**MM**

**Kagome21**

**animals-rule**

**CatDemon-Milala**

**BabyBear - **no i don't but its ok....i dont have much time to try to sent my work to get edited...

**Pan 24**

**WolfBlitz**

**kagome1015**

**tomoyo**

**Neko-Yuff16 - **thankz

**AouraMaiden**

**VampyreMistress99**

**inuz-gurl-07 - **yeah, Kikyou's coming....and she might mess it up..but did u really think i would let them end up with each other in the

end?!

**Sango**

**anime-angel**

**animefrk54**

**Rasika**

**dragonspirit888**

**Kagome818 - **Kikyou's coming.....just wait

**Hanyou-01 - **dats my famous cliffie

**Animefreakkagome- **lol

**Queenofthesongfics**

**nekoinuhangyou**

**TienYunGoddess**

**AmandaTrinh**

**ShenjiDemon**

**natasha**

**theinu-pup- **u actually got it ryt...

**Xia-chan**

**pinksk8terfreak**

**Lllittle-Oni-08- **i know that...but I didn't really mention that he lost the bet

**BeccaPatty**

**hitomi**

**xXxKag-chanxXx**

* * *

_Previous chapter......._

_Kagome felt the warmth emitting from Yash's body, and the memory of Inuyasha hugging her when she was a kid enveloped her._

_" He reminds me so much of Inuyasha..." Kagome thought to herself, with her eyes closed. She started blushing and was about to pull herself away from Yash's grasp when she saw something glisten from Yash's neck._

_Yash didn't seem to notice Kagome, nor the other two who were approaching them. Then, Yash felt Kagome's body stiffen under his arms and pulled Kagome away from him and looked at her face. He saw her eyes widen, so he cocked his head to the side._

_" Kagome!" Sango yelled out from behind. Yash turned questioningly to Sango, who was stomping towards them with Miroku behind, with a horrified expression. Yash was about to ask them what's up when he heard Kagome mumble something._

_" What?" Yash asked. Kagome now had her eyes closed, mumbling something to herself. Yash shook her shoulders, " Kagome, what's wrong?"_

_Yash saw Kagome open her eyes only to reveal what she held in her eyes. It was full of sadness, joy and anger at the same time which really confused Yash. He was about to ask again when his dog ears picked up something that Miroku told Sango._

_" Please, Sango. Just let Inuyasha tell Kagome the truth." Yash's eyes widened. Sango knew?!_

_" Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered, making Yash turned his head back at Kagome. Kagome suddenly reached out in front of him, startling him a bit. Then he felt something move underneath his shirt as Kagome took out something._

_Kagome opened her fist to reveal to Yash what she was holding. Yash's eyes suddenly widened...." Kagome...its not. I mean..."_

_"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured to herself, and in her hand, she held out a gold necklace that has a gold plait angel wings, and on it is enscripted: Inuyasha and Kagome forever. _

* * *

_**A Promise is a promise**_

_**Chapter 14: **Torned emotions_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with big, wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. That necklace that she now holds in her hand certainly belongs to the Inuyasha that she knows about.

" Kagome....let me explain," Inuyasha started but was startled when Kagome suddenly bursted in tears.

She got up, slowly backing away from Inuyasha who also started to get up. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

" I can't believe it. Inuyasha....is that really you?"

Inuyasha nodded, " Yeah Kagome. But the thing is-"

" Why did you lie to me?" Kagome suddenly bursted out, her voice shaking. She was somewhat happy that Yash really is Inuyasha, but he lied to her!

" Kagome....I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't."

Inuyasha slowly started approaching Kagome but he stopped in his tracks when Kagome also started backing up. He stopped, feeling guilty of himself.

" Listen to me for a sec," Kagome suddenly started running but was caught by Inuyasha. He held on to her wrist to stop her, then he twirled her around, forcing her to face him.

He heard Sango mumbling something about killing Miroku from behind but ignored it. Miroku was holding on to Sango, stopping her from stomping towards the two bestfriends and punching Inuyasha.

* * *

" Sango, please calm down. Leave them alone for now!" Inuyasha heard Miroku say, but was responded by an irate Sango.

" I have to tell Kagome.." Sango hissed.

" Can' t you see they're talking about it now?! Sango-chan, if you don't stop...I'm gonna kiss you!" warned Miroku.

Sango glared at him, " I'd like to see you try, now let me go.. I have to --" Inuyasha sighed in relief..thanking Miroku for what he did.

* * *

Inuyasha now turned to Kagome, who was looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. He approached her again, this time she didn't move. He let go of her wrist and was about to touch her face when it was slapped away.

She looked up at him angrily, " I wanna go home. I don't want to listen to any more of your lies Inuyasha. I've waited so long for you, ignoring the part that you haven't contacted me for like 7 years. Here I am still waiting for you. Hoping you'll come back, and you did but with a different identity!"

" Kagome...just hear me out!"

" I said I wanna go home. I know I'm somewhat being unfair because I'm not giving you a chance to explain, but what do you expect me to do huh?"

Inuyasha looked away guiltily. Right now, he just wants to have her in his arms but he knows that would just make her even more mad.

He nodded, " Alright, I'll take you home. But on one condition, you'll hear me out, with my explanations after you cooled down."

Instead of responding, Kagome started to head off towards Inuyasha's car. She opened the passenger door and got in. Inuyasha sighed, following after her.

Kagome opened the door to her bedroom. She walked inside, slowly looking at her surroundings. The door slammed behind her along with her frail figure slumping on the floor.

The events that happened a while ago still is a shock to her. Her bestfriend, Inuyasha, really is back. The thing is......he lied about himself.

The trip back home was the most uncomfortable 50 minute ride both teenagers ever had. Kagome didn't utter a single word, looking out the car window. In the other hand, Inuyasha was fighting the desire to talk to Kagome. He needs to give her space. He tried to focus more on the road and less about Kagome.

Kagome's purse dropped on the floor as she buried her tear-stricken face in her hands. Her body all curled up as she leaned against her bedroom door.

Darkness now enveloped her room as the sun finally settled down, goign back to its own cradle. The moonlight left to provide enough light for Kagome to see a bit clear.

_Inuyasha........why do this to me? _Kagome asked herself. She now blamed herself for not listening to Inuyasha's explanation, that could have made things easier for her.

She looked up and wiped her tears away. Kagome took a deep breath and stood up, turning on the lights, illuminating the whole room with its brightness.

Kagome walked towards her bed and laid down. Kicking off her shoes, she threw the blanket over her tired body. Grabbing the pillow from her side, she covered her whole face with it, droning out her hearing.

About an hour passed, she was still wide awake but she didn't hear her mother knock in the door, also opening and coming in.

Mrs. Higurashi approached her daughter. When she saw her in the verge of tears as she came in the door, she knew something went wrong. She heard the roaring of engine outside, so she opened the door and only caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's car.

She sat beside her bed and lightly tapped Kagome from her back. Kagome sat up straight, finding her mother sitting there with a worried look.

" What happened honey?"

" Mom, Inuyasha's back."

"...I know." Kagome looked at her mother with a surprised look. " Yash..that young man is Inuyasha."

" Why didn't you tell me anything mom? Are you and Inuyasha in this thing together?"

" Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi started explaining. She told her about how they talked on the phone and Inuyasha saying that he's coming back to Tokyo. " But honey, I don't really know his reason to why he would trick you. You have to ask him about that."

Mrs. Higurashi started to leave. She was at the door when Kagome spoke up. " Mom...thanks for listening and explaining."

She only nodded then closed the door behind her, not noticing Souta who snucked past her, into Kagome's bedroom. Sneaky little Souta.

Kagome stood up from her bed and went towards the window. She leaned against it and looked outside. It was way too dark outside for her to see anything at all.

She shivered from the breeze that swept by her. She turned to close the window, shutting it securely. Kagome hugged herself, providing warmth for her cold body. She spun around only to be startled by her little brother's face.

" Souta! What the heck are you doing in my room?! You startled me!"

" Chill sis, just wanna remind you that you're going to pick me up tomorrow after school ok?"

" Alright, alright," Kagome smiled weakly. Patting her little brother on the head, she went on back to her bed.

Souta was about to leave, gripping the doorknob on those dainty hands of his when he stopped to look at her. Kagome raised her eyebrows, " What is it now?"

" Dinner's in the microwave. Heat it up when you're hungry. Sango-chan called in a while ago, told her you were asleep. She told me to tell you that she's coming over tomorrow, before school. And oh yeah, I wanna see Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened, " How'd you know he's back?" She remembered the times where she has told Souta stories about her and Inuyasha. Souta was only 5 years old that he doesn't remember anything about Inuyasha at all.

But yet, Souta has grown to admire Inuyasha in a brotherly-like way. The stories that Kagome has shared with him was all too precious and he dreamed to someday see Inuyasha once again.

" I have my resources." Souta grinned like a cheshire cat. " Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, try to listen to Inuyasha's explanations first before you start reacting and getting all mad at him. Give him the chance to explain himself before you go judging. Shut up and just listen to him. Later sis," Souta waved, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome stared at the closed door with her mouth slightly open. Just now, it looked as if Souta was the older brother advicing and lecturing his little sister.

_But he's right, I have to give Inuyasha a chance to explain himself. But........._

Unknown to her, there was a little boy that had a big, wide grin plastered on his face outside her bedroom door. Step one is done. Helping out for some friends of his sister is a piece of cake.

* * *

_2 hours earlier_

Miroku looked out in the horizon, watching as the sun disappears behind the mountains of clouds. He turned to Sango who was sitting beside him, in the passenger seat of his car, still stunned.

He cackled to himself lightly, remembering his earlier actions. In able to shut Sango up, he did the only thing that could come up in his mind. He kissed her.

Sango was too stunned to even react to it. Miroku dragged her back in the car, her not uttering a single word. Miroku took that as his opportunity to tell her about everything. That Inuyasha does not intend to hurt Kagome.

" Hey, Sango, can you at least say something. You've been quiet for exactly about 17 minutes now," said Miroku while glancing down at his wrist watch. " If you don't, I'll kiss you again."

That seemed to snap Sango back to reality. A blush crept up on her face but she ignored it. Instead, she glared evilly at Miroku, " Don't you ever do _that _again, or else..."

Miroku grinned in response, " Well, I have to stop you from bothering those two." His voice suddenly changed into a serious tone, " Besides, I think Kagome already knows about it. I don't know how, but she does. By the looks of it, she's probably mad at him for lying."

" Your friend deserves it!" Sango bursted. " If he really cares about Kagome, then why would he trick her?"

" I told you, something important is staked into this. With his stepbrother involved in it all."

" I'm sure Inuyasha would need my help in getting his bestfriend back. And Sango, if you don't mind, I would like you to help. I'm sure Inuyasha would appreciate it."

" Whatever. Its his fault and he should be the one solv---" Sango's words were cutted off at the sudden ringing of Miroku's cellphone.

Turning over his jacket, he took out the cellphone beneath its fold. He flipped it open and turning the receiver near his mouth.

" Hello?"

" Miroku....its me," he heard someone say on the other line in a grim tone.

" ....Inuyasha. So, what happened?"

" She found my necklace, figured out its me. Miroku, she's pissed off at me," Inuyasha said on the other line.

Miroku leaned his forehead agains the steering wheel. " Well, did you explain everything to her?"

" She won't even listen to a single word I say. I tried explaining, but......SHIT!" Miroku heard him cuss from the other line along with the beeping of cars. " You watch the road you dumbass!"

" Inuyasha, calm down," Miroku said in a soothing voice. He glanced at Sango with a troubled look, her face etched with worry, hearing Inuyasha yell from the other line.

" Tell him to be careful. He might get into an accident." Sango said, cocking her head to the side.

" Inuyasha, listen to me."

" Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!!"

" Inuyasha! I said calm down. You can still work things out with her."

" I don't think she'll listen to me again. I screwed up big time!"

" Will you listened to me first?" he said angrily. " Now, we'll think of a plan. To get you to apologize to her. We have school tomorrow, she'll be there, you'll be there. We'll work things out tomorrow ok?"

" Miroku....what if she won't listen to me?"

" Don't worry, she will. We have her other bestfriend to help," Miroku looked at Sango pleadingly while she just nodded her head.

" Sango? She'll help us? I thought she was mad at me and wanted to beat the living daylights out of me?"

" She's with me right now...and she'll help us, don't worry about anything. I have a plan for tomorrow. Just get yourself together and get some sleep ok?"

" Alright, thanks man. I owe you"

" No problem," Miroku placed his cellphone back on his jacket, gripping the steering wheel.

" What's your plan?" Sango suddenly asked with her eyebrows raised.

" Uhhhhh......"

" You don't have one do you?"

" Nope."

Sango shook her head, " Well, better start thinkin of one now."

" You're really gonna help?"

She sighed, " Yeah, I somewhat think that he really cares for her. But this is gonna be hard......."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. Really sorry for the long update...newayz...please review 


End file.
